


Falling or Soaring? - Part 1

by deadlykittens



Series: Falling or Soaring [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlykittens/pseuds/deadlykittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen, the Commander of the Inquisition, can't help but find himself developing feelings for the Herald of Andraste.</p><p>Its marked Explicit, but not all Chapters are.</p><p>part one is my tweaks of what takes place durring the game play till the end (not including DLC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What to Call you?

**Author's Note:**

> First FanFic for the game. I played a Female Rogue Human, and I wished there was more in the story on the relationships. So these are just a collection of what I think went on behind the scenes. There is some convos that are taken from the game, and others that are totally ad-libbed or tweaked to what MY inquisitor would of said.
> 
> "WARNING" my grammar and spelling isn't the greatest, but hopefully I caught MOST of the errors.  
> Also some is a bit Talky, Its marked complete but I'll tweak errors when I find them. But the basic story is completed.

Cullen stood watching his new recruits training. He was thankful that they came, but Maker... did they have to be so green? He shuddered every time he noticed something wrong.  
  
"thats a shield in your hand... Block with it," he shook his head as he rubbed his temples in the frustration. "If that man were your enemy you'd be dead." A scout showed up beside him handing him yet another report. As he turned to look at the scout, a figure sitting on the edge of the wooden pier over the frozen lake caught his eye.  
  
The Herald... he had only met her briefly. A noble Trevelyan. Nobels.... He let out a silent sigh as he returned back to his work, though he couldn't help but look back up from the notes. What was she doing? She was just sitting there. Looking up to the sky, swinging her legs as she fidgeted with something in her lap.  
  
They had only spoke in passing. since her trip to Val Royeaux They all had been so busy. Now with the news of Mages from Grand Enchanter Fiona, and the new Tevinter mage Dorian, the council was torn between Templars or Mages. Whom was best to seek help from for the breach? It occurred to him, he barely knew this woman and she was the deciding vote.  
  
"Should I reply to Leliana?" the scout asked interrupting his thoughts.  
  
He quickly scanned it. It was just updates from the Hinterlands. All seemed to be well. "No, Its all good news. Thank you," he held it down by his side as the scout headed back off into Haven.  
  
She still sat there. Though, she turned around for some reason. He quickly looked back to his recruits hoping she hadn't noticed. But he couldn't help his throat began tightening when he saw her stand up and she was heading towards him. Makers breath, she caught me. He then pulled the notes back up to actually read instead of skim the pages. He looked over to his Lieutenant as her approach drew closer. "Don't hold back. The Recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one."  
  
"Yes commander," he said pulling his arm up to his chest just as the Herald arrived at Cullen's side.  
  
He had to think on his feet, he wasn't good at small talk, only thing he could easily talk about was his duty as Commander and the Inquisition. "We've received a number of recruits, locals from Haven and some pilgrims." He had a smirk as he turned and faced the Herald. "Though none made quite the entrance you did."  
  
"At least I got everyone's attention," she smirked back. She reached up dragging her fingertips against her cheek grabbing one of the stray strands from her auburn pony tail moving it back behind her ear. Was this nerves? Or was it just natural for her? So many questions of this new face. He couldn't help but notice her eyes as she done so. Green. A pale grey, but still greener towards the edges of her iris.  
  
"That you did," he said remembering she actually spoke. He still felt the smirk on his face, noticing so he quickly fell onto a more comfortable topic of speech. "I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself." He quickly moved his head to the side as he saw a blade swing around from one of the green recruits. He shook his head and placed his hand on her back just below her shoulders unknowingly as he stepped forward to escort her from the danger of the recruits training. He was being a gentleman, but it caught her off guard. She kind of flinched as he touched, he quickly removed his hand and slid it behind his neck as he walked forward.  
  
"I was there during the mage uprising. I saw firsthand the devastation it caused. Cassandra sought a solution when she offered me a position. I left the Templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse." he let out a heavy sigh as he looked up to the breach in the sky now out of the recruits wild swings... hopefully.  
  
"The conclave destroyed, A giant hole in the sky, things aren't looking good." She replied looking back up at the sky. Her hands fidgeted with themselves in front of her.  
  
"Which is why we're needed. The chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now they argue over a new divine while the breach remains. The inquisition could act, when the chantry cannot. " He looked down from the sky just in time to see her thrusting her nervous hands into her pockets."Our followers would be part of that. There's so much we can..." he paused as she looked over to him. Her eyes just looked up at him as he spoke. Was he boring her? "Forgive me, I doubt you came here for a lecture." He shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck glancing over at his recruits then back to her.  
  
"No, but if you had one prepared, I'd love to hear it," she smiled up at him. She was humoring him, she must be, right?  
  
Cullen just gave a soft laugh, "Another time perhaps." She was still smiling. The way her cheeks rose into perfect round apples. He cleared his throat, he was the commander, was he really getting thrown off guard by a noble? The Herald? "I uh...There...there is still a lot of work ahead."  
  
She quickly looked to her side as realized she was still smiling quickly hiding it, putting it away for another time. They both turned as they heard more foot steps in the snow coming from behind them.  
  
"Commander," another scout said walking up behind them. "Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines."  
  
He was saved from his stammering by a scout. Ones he normally dreaded. He took it as his exit, "as I was saying," he gave a smirk to the herald as he took the report and headed back towards his tent, trying to at least leave the conversation on a high note.  
  
  
  
She then headed off back to the icy lake. This time sliding out onto the ice to the center, starring back up at the sky. "Way to go silly," she said holding her hand up looking at it. The green cracked and sparked as she looked at it. It was beautiful, yet scarey. "If only it was easy." she held her hand in front of her then laid it down to the ice as she shook her head.  
  
Varric slowly waddled down to the icy bank. "What are you doing?" He said in shock. "Your lucky, but if the ice breaks, I doubt your luck would be able to keep up with you."  
  
"Its solid." she said banging the ice with her fist. She smiled as she saw him shudder. "See its safe."  
  
"If you say so." Varric said standing on the edge of the ice. "Seeker has been looking around for you. I would hide if I were you."  
  
She laid down on the ice looking up. "Maybe the ice WILL crack." she said jokingly. "I could hide then." She took out one of her small daggers from her thigh band that held a few at the ready, and spun it between her fingers watching it.  
  
"Lets not test it." He said. he watched her and shook his head as he smiled. "I'm still lost on what to call you."  
  
"Narrisa," she said standing and walking over to him. "Its my name."  
  
"I know that, but you need a nick name... everyone needs one."  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of one." She then inhaled deeply. "Anyway, off to see Cassandra."  
  
"I'm just going to go hide somewhere before she comes for me next." He smiled.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Cullen sat in his tent thumbing threw the new report. Redclift Castle, the Herald and her companions next destination. He laid the report on top of the pile that seemed to just grow taller on his desk. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. When he closed his eyes, even for a brief moment. Her green eyes came to his mind. He quickly opened them. "Whats wrong with me," he said quietly as he rubbed his temples. Her smile flashed before his face. He quickly stood back up and paced to the front of his tent then back, Rubbing the back of his neck. Why? Why are you thinking these... thoughts? He shook his head. "You have work to do," he told himself. His duty was to the Inquisition, he shouldn't allow himself to think about such things when he had strategies to plan. Then as a hand lifted the flap of his tent.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"What?" he said irritated at himself without thinking. "What is it?"  
  
"W-war room Ser," the voice creaked. The messenger couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The Commander came out the tent and stormed off up to the chantry.  
  
  
  
  
Inside the Chantry he was the first to gather around the table, shortly followed by Josephine and Leliana, then Cassandra and Narrisa.  
  
Narrisa stood there, knowing her voice would be the one of the choice. Templars or Mages. "I've been thinking... and we should try and gain the mages assistance in closing the breach." she twirled her fingers in her pockets as she stood up straight trying to hide her nerves. "Their magic should boost this enough to close the breach."  
  
"We don't have the man power to take the castle. either we find another way in or give up this nonsense and go and get the Templars." Cullen said shaking his head.  
  
"Redclift is in the hands of a Magister, This CAN NOT be allowed to stand." Cassandra said clenching her fist.  
  
"The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name, its an obvious trap." Josephine rebuddled.  
  
"Awe he mentioned me how nice. What did he say? Something sweet I bet?" Narrisa said with a smirk.  
  
"Hes so enamored with you, we are positive he wants to kill you," Leliana said returning her smirk.  
  
"Redclift Castle is one of the most defenseable fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of Assaults." He paused and looked at Narrisa. "If you go in there, you will die... and we'll loose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won't allow it."  
  
"And if we don't even try to meet Alexius, we loose the mages, and leave a hostile foreign power on our door step."  
  
"Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for not... An Orleasian Army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied."  
  
"The Magister-"  
  
"HAS outplayed us."  
  
"We can't just give up. There must be another way other than the Main Gate. A Sewer? Something?" Narrisa said shifting her weight on her feet.  
  
"Wait... There is a way, a secret passage into the castle. An escape route for the family. Its to narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through."  
  
"Too risky,' Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the Magister."  
  
"Bait," Narrisa said pointing to herself. "he'd be focused on me. Give him what he wants, or at least let him think it."  
  
"While hes focused on you, we could break the Magisters defenses...it could work, but it is a huge risk."  
  
"Fortunately, you'll have help," Dorian said opening the doors and walking in interrupting the meeting, with a scout quickly in toe.  
  
"This man says he has information on the Magister and his methods Commander."  
  
"Your spies will never get passed Alexius spells without my help. So if your going after him, I'm coming along."  
  
Cullen looked suspiciously at the Tevinter mage, then turned his gaze onto Narrisa. "This puts you at great risk. We can still go after the Templars if you'd rather."  
  
"You all worry to much," she said still fiddling in her pockets with her fingers against a stray piece of fabric that had torn from her jacket from her constant fidgeting. "A little danger is nothing.I've been in danger since I stepped from the fade. Made it this far, whats a little more going to do to me? We'll head out tomorrow sunrise."  
  
"Will there at least be peeled grapes for breakfast?" Dorian asked in his charming tone.  
  
"only if you peel them yourself," Narrisa smirked. "Or maybe Josephine can arrange-"  
  
"Maybe some other time," she quickly interjected. "For now, I suggest you go prepare for tomorrow." Josephine then quietly exited the war room followed by Cassandra and Liliana, Cullen meanwhile stared down at the war table.  
  
Dorian exited as well chasing after Josephine "are you sure you can't arrange me a grape peeler" He said as the door closed behind him.  
  
"I know the Templars are important to you," Narrisa said seeing the Commanders frustration. "Maybe we can still convince some to join?"  
  
"With mages here as well? You know the chaos that would cause?" he said with a snear. He quickly shook his head knowing how he sounded. "Sorry."  
  
"Its fine," she said. "you have a point. But look at us," she said leaning on the table. "An ambassador, the Left and Right hands of the Devine, me, you we all have our differences, yet we can still get things accomplished... may take a while, but we eventually agree to a plan."  
  
"Not everyone is as patient." He said a smile creeped slowly onto his face as he looked up. "Lady Trevelyan," He paused. "Herald,"  
  
"Narrisa," she smiled. "I'd much rather prefer my name than a title."  
  
He let out a soft laugh he tried to hide. "Maybe..." he then placed his hand behind his neck as he rubbed the tension from his bashfulness. "Just be careful. I've read your reports..."  
  
"I'll be fine, and those are Cassandra's. She complains enough on my fighting techniques, or as she would say lack there of. I don't need you starting as well." She smiled with a soft giggle.  
  
"Well she does have a point, sounds as though you rush ahead instead of staying behind her shield."  
  
"If I done that... I wouldn't be fighting. I use daggers, I have to be close. Maybe you should see me before you judge."  
  
"Maybe I should," he smirked then quickly cleared his throat. Were they flirting now? Oh Maker. He couldn't help it even though he knew he shouldn't. He quickly darted his gaze from her eyes he had unknowingly been starring into as they talked. "You probably have things to attend to before your travels."  
  
"Probably," she said. "you should join us in the tavern tonight Commander."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We always have a small party the night before, Makes riding the saddle the next day not such a bore at least with the fun stories of the night before."  
  
"Perhaps I may," he smiled. "And you can call me Cullen."  
  
"Only if you call me Narrisa," She smiled and turned for the door. "Later?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder back at the Commander before stepping through closing the door before she got her reply.  
  
Soon as the door was closed Cullen shook his head and sighed. What am I getting myself into? He knew he shouldn't, but there was just something about her that had him curious.  
  



	2. Later That Day. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Dialog, but I wanted the Inquisitor's relationship with her companions to be a lot more relaxing and friendly. In game you don't get a lot of it. At least I didn't my play throughs.

"Have you seen her?" Sera asked Varric.  
  
"Seen who?"  
  
"Tits an bits you know?"  
  
Varric choked a little at her nickame for the Herald. "Uh, No. If I do see her I'll tell her you are looking for her."  
  
"Ugh _fine_ , I give up."  
  
"What were you looking for her for?"  
  
"Was going to see if she wanted to stir up some tents, but never mind. I'll do it myself. You heard nothing about this." she waved her hands mimicking a mage.  
  
Varric shook his head as Sera giggled off to some poor smucks tent with who knows what planned. Where was she anyway? If Sera couldn't find her, then she could be anywhere.  
  
He slowly went off searching her normal spots. Not under the dock, or on the lake. Not in her room. Not behind the rocks beside the road. Maybe Cullen would know, so he then headed for the Commander's tent.  
  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
"Who?" Cullen asked not looking up from his report he was reading and replying to.  
  
"The Herald, can't find her."  
  
"Oh," He paused. "I haven't seen her since the war room, though that was hours ago. Shes probably resting up for tomorrow."  
  
"Probably..."  
  
"Wait," Cullen thought for a moment. "I'll help you search, four eyes better than two." He laid his report on the table.  
  
"You don't have to," Varric said backing up out the tent. "Shes probably just gathering elfroot."  
  
"No," Cullen said stepping out after him. "If our Herald has gone missing. We best find her before maker knows what could happen."  
  
They asked the scouts. No one knew anything. Varric then led them across the lake to one of her normal spots.  
  
"Shes normally here," he said. "Sera couldn't find her either."  
  
"Shes not in stealth or anything is she?" Cullen asked. "I know you rogues have the ability to just blend in and disappear."  
  
"You may be onto something..." he then looked down. "Tracks... How did I miss those before."  
  
The two then walked following the path it led them far from Haven, they could barely see it behind them, but the tracks continued to what appeared to be a cliff hidden by the trees.  
  
Cullen's looked out over the edge. The tracks seemed to stop. "You don't think she would leave?"  
  
"No, she wouldn't leave before the breach was sealed." Varric said with a smile. "She'd never do that. I think we should head back," He had spotted her down below on one the little ledges. He only saw her for a split second, but it was enough to know she was fine.  
  
"Do you hear that," Cullen said straining to listen.  
  
"Come on Curly," he motioned back towards Haven.  
  
"Wait..." He strained to listen. "Is that.... Singing?"  
  
Varric shook his head then he smiled. "Birdy, That is her nickname."  
  
Cullen smiled as he stepped closer over to where her voice was. He realized she was below them. He looked down and could see sometimes her hair swoosh by. Cullen then looked over at Varric kind of shocked. She was singing and dancing, on the ledge of a cliff. Not a _Normal_ Nobles actions.  
  
Varric placed his fingers to his lips and motioned for Cullen to leave the Herald be.  
  
He started to step away, but cringed when his heavy boots stepped on a dry branch snapping under him. Her voice stopped singing, he closed his eyes knowing she now knew she wasn't alone.  
  
Narrisa looked up towards the noise and quickly scurried up the rocks to the ledge. "Varric!" and she looked up to see Cullen. She felt so embarrassed "C-Commander?"  
  
"Birdy," Varric smiled stretching out his arms. "Atleast I know what to call you now."  
  
"Maker..." she hung her head. "Not a word to anyone about this."  
  
"Of course." He smiled, he would only probably just put it in his next book.  
  
"So," He rubbed the back of his neck looking away ask he worked up his voice. "You sing." He didn't know what to say, but he felt he should of said something.  
  
"I'm just going to go back down and hide." She blushed three different shades of red.  
  
Varric grabbed the commander's elbow and started to lead him away. "Lets get back to Haven." The Commander turned and the two headed back to the town.  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was now close to dark. Cullen was standing at the troops but he was starring off across the lake of ice. She still hadn't returned. What if she had fallen or slipped on the ice. Another messenger appeared by his side. He just glanced and skimmed, just another report of positive updates, so he took the report and tossed it into his tent like it was nothing.

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

Everything... Alright?"

"Yes," he continued to just stare off at the distance. The messenger just slowly backed away.

Varric slowly stepped up beside him in the messengers place. "So Birdy still isn't back."

"Not yet."

"How are the troops makeing it?"

"What?" he paused as the question replayed and clicked in his head. "Oh they will be ready for the Breach."

"Good, You've been starring off like that at least an hour or so now."

"Wha-" He said bringing his hand to the back of his neck as he cleared his throat. "I have not."

"What ever you say Curly." Varric smiled. "Well, I'll grab Sparkler and see if can find her again, so you'll quit looking like a lost puppy." Varric turned away, wasn't long and he was back with Dorian beside him.

"Sparkler?" Cullen asked looking at Dorian.

"Because I'm Eye Catching and instil awe in children and young hearts."

Cullen just shook his head as lead the way back across the lake and off towards where they found her earlier with the other two right behind.

They reached the cliff but didn't hear anything.

"Narrisa?" Dorian called. "Hello?"

"Oh so now He knows my new hiding spot." She chimed from one the tree tops that looked out over the cliff.

"Andraste's Tits Birdy, how did you get up there?"

"Climbed"

"Can you come back down?" Cullen said. "What if the branches were to snap."

"Then I'd fall down the cliff." She said. "But they won't. I"ll come down." She then slowly wrapped her arms around the tree and made her way down like she had done it a million times. "See, I'm safe." she said realizing being the Herald meant no privacy. It Irritated her and you could hear it a little in her voice. "Now has the tavern party started?"

"Without me? Its not a party without me," Dorian said as he quickly turned heel and headed back towards Haven. The sun had fallen so he picked up a stick, waved his hand as a small flame ignited at the end. "Best follow or walk back in the dark."

Varric and Dorian walked ahead of the other two.

"I would of came back eventually," She said as she stepped.

"Just" Cullen said with a sigh. "I know you would of."

She smiled a little, still looking at the ground as she walked. "were you worried about me?"

"I uh-" he said stopping briefly in his steps. His mind racing to find a answer that would suffice. "The Inquisition needs you, if you were to of been injured."

"So u were." She smiled looking back at him.

"For the Inquisitions sake." He said rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes meeting hers. They shined with the blue hue of the moon tinting them from their normal grey green to almost the color of the sea. He then looked down seeing her pocket starting to glow greener and crackling a little. "Is your mark ok?"

She quickly turned and continued walking. "Yes," She said. "We need to hurry before Dorian and Varric start rumors."

"Agreed. We can't have that." Cullen said rushing forward a bit more to catch back up.

 

 

Soon as the four of them entered the Tavern. Sera Jumped up "TITS AND BITS!" She rushed and hugged Narrisa. "You got some drinking to catch up on." She then thrusted a bottle to Narrisa's chest almost taking her breath.

"Can't have that can we," She said shaking back a chuckle as she sat down across from The Iron Bull who sat at the biggest table that they had claimed for their travel night games. "So whats the game tonight?" she said grabbing one the mugs sat at the table.

"You managed to bring the Commander?" Bull stated in shock. "And the new Vint."

"Yes," Dorian said. "The big bad scary Vint that snatches children and eats them." he then sat down beside Sera. "Please tell me there is something besides this Ferelden dog piss to drink."

"Don't like it leave," Blackwall said already throwing back another drink.

"Alright..." Narrisa said. "We have to play nice. Whats tonight Game Varric?"

"Truth or Dare." he said. "should make for some fun memories on the road tomorrow." He paused. "Will you be joining Curly?"

"I uh-"

"Come on." Sera said sitting in the backwards chair resting it against the table as she balanced. "hes not able to be people.  To high in his breetches." she teased.

"I'm in," he said pulling up another chair. He knew he had a stack of reports to go through, but he wouldn't be teased away like that.

"Alright," Varric said. "we'll start with Birdy then." He climbed into the seat beside Narrisa.

"Dare." she smirked.

"hmmm" he paused stroking the stubble on his chin. "Smell Warden's boot. If you gag or make a face drink 3 shots. if you pass drink 5."

Narrisa sat there, her nose scrunched with her mouth open disgusted. Blackwall laughed so hard he almost fell out his chair. "On or off his foot?"

"On!" Varric replied quickly... "its bad enough On his foot."

Narrisa then slid around Cullen and walked over to Blackwall who already had his foot up on the table. She inhaled quickly gathering courage then leaned down just a hair. "Oh Maker.... what.... ugh..." She stumbled backwards before even getting close. "Pour me 5. I can't." She cringed.

That was it Blackwall laughed his chair tilting to much as he fell backwards.

"Do you ever wash your feet?" Sera said holding her nose.

"Occassionally." He laughed as he sat his chair back up and poured himself another mug and sipped.

"Alright Commander," She said looking to her Left as she quickly downed 3 of the five shots. "Pick your poison Truth or Dare." She quickly shot back the other two as her face soured from the bite.

"Truth I guess." He said. "Wait... or dare."

"Which is it tight breetches?" Sera said.

"Alright... Dare."

Narrisa's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Sure, why not." His face was a little worrisome.

"Duel me."

"right now? its hardly a fair fight."

"Well.... Ok rain check on that." She said, she could already feel her head swimming a little. too much too fast. "Maker, the proof on that stuff."

"Its one of our personal brews Boss," Bull said with a smile. "Shocked you haven't hit the floor."

"I Dare you to write a report to Leliana saying something outrageous... I need help with what to make it say," She slurred a little.

"Tell her that You got your Breetches caught in the rocks and had a Dragon try to ride your Arse out of The Hinterlands."

"No a Bear!" Dorian said. "Hinterlands has loads of Bears."

"What?" Cullen said.

"You heard them," Narrisa said. "And we want to know the reply. so Next game night you gotta tell us. or write me a report so I know and relay." She laid her head down on the table.

"Some tea over here!" Varric yelled to the Tavern keeper. "Strong TEA!" he rubbed Narrisa's back.

"So I guess, Blackwall?"

"Dare."

Cullen paused as he tried to think of something fitting. "Stand up. Spin Five times, then touch your nose while you sing us a song."

"Oh Commander has a funny side" Sera laughed as she watched in anticipation grabbing her mug for a sip.

Blackwall then spun around Five times, his drunkenness betraying him he almost fell. "Oh Kitten kittens come to sleep. Sleep where the big bad wolf won't peep." He then belched as he held his hand to his stomach. "I uh, think I must retire." He said slowly making his way out towards the door.

"Someone should walk with him," Dorian said looking around.

"Alright." Varric said getting up when no one volunteered. "But save my place I'll be back."

Sera looked over at Narrisa and gently tugged on her pony tail. "Sleeping?"

"No just a little spinning."

"TEA!!!!" Sera yelled. "Awe Fuck it, I"ll get it myself."

Dorian then looked over at Cullen. "Guess I'm next while we wait on the Elf. I'll say Dare."

"Sit on Bull's knee. And tap his nose."

"Excuse me?"

"A Quinari and a Tevinter. Think of the rumors. The people need something to talk about." Cullen said folding is harms on his chest.

Narrisa rolled her head to the other side just so she could see as she laughed.

Dorian done as instructed as he looked at Bull. "Alright..." As he tapped the bull on the nose, The Bull snorted causeing Dorian to jump a little in  
his skin. "Maker!"

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Very funny, makeing fun of the new guy. I can take it."

"Truth." Bull said.

"Do you like being tapped on the nose?"

"No." he said. "At least not in normal cases."

"Is this a normal case?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Oohh?" Dorian said. "what do you do to those who tap but you don't enjoy the tapping."

"I do the tapping... and they all enjoy it when I do."

Cullen then shook his head. "Maker" He placed his hand to his forehead as he shook it.

Narrisa just giggled like a kid. She kind of slid to the side though her hand hitting Cullen's knee, he suddenly jumped as her hand stayed there. Did she not notice? He dare not say anything though, he didn't want attention brought.

Sera was back at the table now with tea. "Drink Tits and Bits."

"Thanks," Narrisa said sliding her hand from Cullen's knee grasping the hot cup in both hands as she pulled it to her lips. "mmmmm," she let out a pleased moan.

"Oh you like that aye?" Sera smiled.

Narrisa just laughed shakeing her head. She was slowly gaining herself back. "You didn't put any thing in my tea did you?"

"If I did I wouldn't tell." Sera giggled. "Oh its my turn," she said looking at Bull. "Dare!"

"Whisper something as raunchy as you can think of into Our Commander's ear."

Sera giggle fitted as the gears in her brain began to turn. She then leaned close to the Commanders ear whispering something truly vulgar.

Cullen's eyes widdened as he brought his hand up to his neck rubbing it as he started to blush. "Maker preserve me."

"Oh you know you'd love it." She said as her eyes looked Narrisa up and down.

Narrisa raised an eyebrow at the remark as she lowered her cup from her mouth. "I don't know if I want to know."

"Oh you'd want to know. I can show you later." Sera smiled and let out a small giggle.

Narrisa shook her head almost blushing as much as Cullen was. "I guess Its my turn?"

"Yup, and I'm your sentencer!" Sera said giggleing manicly. "Pick Carefully."

Cullen had regained his natural skin color back in his face as he dropped his hand to the table. He was interested in what could happen next.

"Truth. I'm scared." Narrisa laughed.

"Oh your no fun." Sera said. "Tell us a secret about yourself." she leaned her elbows on the table staring.

"Well, when I was  young, I Had three older brothers and an older sister. Being the youngest I was normally picked on. Well one time, I saw the trap they had laid for me. They left the wires unexposed. so I carefully stepped around and under all the trip wires till I was on the other side. And I laid there holding my knee pretending to cry. Well my older sister came in the room and saw me over in the corner and started laughing and pointing, and as she took another step into the room, she hit the first wire." She paused as she began to chuckle. "A bucket of Pig snouts dropped onto her head, and in the horror she hit the next few traps getting drenched with water and pummeled with chicken feathers." she laughed more. "So I quickly ran by her as fast as I could cause I knew once she was finished screaming I was a goner."

The whole table was laughing.

"We called her Su-Eee instead of Suzy afterwards. She never lived it down." her face then grew slightly sadder as she stopped laughing.

"Tits and Bits," Sera said. "Don't get sad, please."

"I'm alright," she said. "Just she passed a few years ago, child birth. Neither of them made it."

Cullen instinctively placed his hand on her shoulder. "We've all lost ones dear to us."

"Anyway," She said quickly pulling herself back to. "My dear Commander, its your choice."

"its getting rather late don't you think?"

"So? she said. Duel?" she smirked.

"If we must." he laughed trying to play off his nerves.

"So say Dare then."

"Dare." He smirked as he stood up it was unavoidable now, she had her mind set on the duel.

The group then headed outside down to the sparring grounds where Blackwall and Varric were sitting. Blackwall passed out and Varric trying to wake him back up.

"Finally someone comes to check..." Varric said.

"High Breetches and Tits and Bits gonna duel!" Sera said.

"Really?" Varric said a little shocked. "Rogue versus Ex-Templar?"

"I can take him," Narrisa said grabbing two small training daggers.

Cullen then grabbed a training sword and sheild. He rolled his shoulders getting use to the feel of the weapons. They were much different than his own. "One rule..." he said. "If you lose we can't have a rematch just for your dignity."

"works both ways," Narrisa said smiling lowering herself into her starter stance. "Don't go easy on me." She spun one the Blades in her and angled them towards him.

He quickly took the hint and slowly lobbed his blade towards her as she easily scooted to the side.

"Cullen!" She stated. "Don't go Easy."

He was shocked, she used his name. His name, not his title. He smiled and chuckled. "alright you asked for this." He then began swinging as if he were fighting the training dummy, stepping and doing the motions, but not giving his all in the duel. But each one she either rolled or dodged still yet to take her swing. till she saw her opening. She rolled around him and tapped his back with the but of her dagger.

"One for me," she giggled.

Cullen sulled up a little as he stepped back. "Then fight instead of dodge. Its like your running from battle."

"Whats the odds that our Herald beats our Commander?" Dorian asked Varric.

"I'd say 50:50."

"Ugh," Dorian sighed. "You just want to stay on both's good sides."

"Of course."

"Fine, I'll swing. Be ready to block." she smiled. She then began her jabs and dance. Her feet seemed to move in rhythm choreographed by the sound of her blades hitting the shield. Cullen was quickly trying to keep up his shield blocks to keep from missing one of them. This shield was smaller than his normal one, granted it was lighter and easier to move, but it wasn't as defenseable. Though he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful as she fought. Her Pony tail was slowly falling down, leaving tendrils of hair falling by her face. Sweat starting to gather on her forehead. He then caught her daggers as they got stuck in his shield, He took the moment and tapped her hips with his sword.

"I guess thats one for me," he smiled as he tossing the stabbed shield to the side as he chuckled. "You sound tired, should we take a break?" Cullen asked.

"No, I need three then I win." she smiled. "You afraid to lose?" apparently she was competitive. Though she did have 3 older brothers, it came to no surprise.

"afraid I'll hurt you," He said quietly without thinking. "I uh- I mean no, Plus you lost your weapons," he said quickly louder so the on lookers could hear.

"Well I'm off to my tent," Bull said. "Its not a real duel without Blood."

"You sound like a Tevinter Mage from back home," Dorian remarked. "Blood blood Blood." He too stood up. and Headed out. "without betting its not a good game."

"Yeah See you tomorrow Tits and Bits." Sera Yawned. "And you too Not so high Breetches."

Varric watched as the others left He then shrugged. "Oh well." He looked down at Blackwall. "I know when to take my exit," He smiled looking at the two in the sparring ring.

"So," Narrisa started after Varric was out of view. "You really wern't trying, Someday I'll want a rematch."

"Maybe," Cullen said leaning against the wooden ring.

"Maybe if you win you'll even get a prize," She smiled mischievously as she took the bow from her hair and began running her fingers threw her wavy locks

Her hair was long, just passed her shoulders, This was the first he'd seen it down. Wavey and Auburn. Shineing in the moonlight. He then snapped to his senses. "Prize?" He choked a little clearing his throat. "What sort of Prize."

"I don't' know," She stepped a little closer to him. "You'd have to win to find out." She hadn't fidgeted all night and He had definitely noticed. What waters where they charting into?

He slowly stepped forward feeling more comfortable around her, but still nervous. He was more curious and hoped it may be what he was thinking. His heart was racing, He didn't know if it was from the duel or something more. his stomach was warm feeling as though he had swallowed the sun. "No hints?"

Narrisa couldn't help but bite her lower lip at the edge. as she smiled. "I don't know."

Oh to bite that lip, he thought. she was gorgeous in the moon light. He felt himself wanting to touch her to caress her with his hands. he slowly placed his hands upon her shoulders as he felt his cheeks beginning to turn red. "I uh-" he said as he slid his hands down her arms trying to hide his impulse of wanting to touch her. "You must be getting cold, should we retire for the night."

"Forward are we?"

"I didn't mean-" He stumbled on his words. "Makers Breath."

"I'm joking," She giggled. This was as close as they had been. They could almost feel the warmth from one another between them.

Blackwall cleared his throat as he had now awoke from his drunken stooper, causing Cullen to almost fall backwards and Narrisa jumped as well.

"Warn someone before you make a noise," Narrisa said grabbing her chest. "I could of had a heart attack."

"Your not the only one," Cullen said.

"Well I didn't want it to continue when I can't even feel my legs to get up to walk away politely."

Cullen stepped out of the ring and walked over to the warden and leaned down. Blackwall put his arm around his shoulder as Cullen helped him up to his Feet.

"Thank you kindly," Blackwall said as he regained balance. "I'll yell if I fall before my tent."

"Ok," Narrisa nervously giggled.

"Uh-" Cullen said rubbing the back of his neck, he now was lost for words. "maybe we should," He gestured to Havens gates. "I'll walk you back to your room."

Narrisa smiled. "I'd like that."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Cullen awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his tent. He had over slept. He quickly got dressed and walked out of the tent. Just as he turned to look at the Road for Narrisa, he saw Bull on the back of the last horse traveling down the hill. He wanted to talk to her before they left. but he had missed her. He let out a heavy sigh.

Varric slowly walked up to him from behind. "Birdy said to hand you this." he smiled.

"You weren't going?"

"Nah, Bull and Seeker are with her. She'll be fine." Varric then turned and walked away.

He took the note and opened the flap of his tent and stepped inside.

 

 

_Commander,_

_Thanks for the duel, Don't forget your Dare,_  
Write something about breetches and dragons or bears on your arse,  
I can't remember fully what was said.  
But make something spectacular up. 

_I had fun last night. Glad you joined us._  
Sera has already mentioned you weren't as bad as she first thought.  
Thats a good thing. Maybe now she won't plot ideas on what to do to you.  
I mean, you didn't hear that from me. 

_What did she whisper you by the way?  
I'm scared to ask her. As You can guess why._

_I_ (a bunch of swirls from where she scribbled over words) _Thank you for_ (more scribbles) _helping me relax a bit._

_Anyway, We shall talk when I return._  
When the Mages join us we shall need to celebrate.  
and get that whole in our sky closed. 

_Narrisa  
_

 

 

He had a smile on his face as he read the note. She was thinking of him as well. But then he began to question. Shes the herald, I'm the Commander... we can't... What would people say? Shes supposed to be the image of perfection. He let out a sigh as he tucked the note into his pocket.

When he exited the tent, he couldn't help but keep the smile he had gotten from the note, even if he felt it was wrong, he couldn't shake the way she was making him feel. No matter how many messengers came by, or how many times swords or shields were dropped by the recruits, the thought of her kept him smiling.


	3. After Redclift...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert

When Leliana shared the news with the Commander that the Herald would make it back by nightfall, it took all he could muster to keep from smileing.  
  
"Thats good news, I take it they were succsessful?"  
  
"Yes, shes' made an aliance with the mages."  
  
"Wait... aliance? But who will watch the mages?"  
  
"We'll descuss more once she arrives.  
  
He felt tension building between his temples as he placed his hand to his forehead. He hadn't felt a headache in weeks, but this one was starting to make up for their absence.  
  
He took in a deep breath and composed himself as he exited his tent.  
  
Varric and Sera were standing outside his tent, both with smiles.  
  
"So Tits and Bits is on the way back right?"  
  
Cullen shook his head. "The Herald is on the way back yes."  
  
"Awwe Cully Wully," She hugged him.  
  
His eyes said it all. He was shocked. He looked at Varric. Varric just shook his head and shrugged.  
  
"You better hug her better than that, just saying." Sera said stepping back. "Or else I'll have to show you how its done.  
  
"Ok," He said still questioning her meaning.  
  
"You can't hide it," Sera said. "You been smiling."  
  
"What?" Cullen said as his hand reached up and started rubbing the back of his neck. "I have not."  
  
"Don't worry Curly, I don't think the Blacksmith knows yet.... though he might."  
  
"Makers breath," he shook his head. The only plus side to this conversation was, he was back thinking of her instead of the alliance. His headache fading  
  
"Don't forget what I whispered either, she'll like that, every girl likes that." Sera winked knowing it would make him redder.  
  
"Please..." Cullen said his ears even turning red. He turned around and went back into his tent to retreat from the embarrassment.  
  
Sera let out a tremendous giggle and ran off back to the tavern already ordering drinks in Pre-Celebration as she called it.  
  
"You should join us tonight Curly," Varric said threw the tent. "Planning on a surprise party as soon as she hops off her saddle.  
  
"You do know shes bringing mages? an alliance of mages?"  
  
"More power to close the thing in the sky."  
  
"Shes going to be busy. As will I." He paused then cleared his throat hearing how it sounded. "And Liliana, Cassandra, and Josephine, at the war table... strategy." He just let out a sigh.  
  
"Of course," Varric smiled. "I knew what you meant."  
  
"Wheres the commander?" a messenger said holding a piece of paper as he stopped by Varric.  
  
"I'll deliver it," he took it from the mans hands. "Hes a lil nauseous. Breakfast not quite agreeing with him."  
  
"Oh," the messenger said backing away. "Should I fetch the healer?"  
  
"Nah, its passing, Right Curly?"  
  
"Yeah," Cullen replied from the tent. "I'm fine," He held out his hand from the tent as Varric placed the report in his hand.  
  
The messenger left without hesitation.  
  
"Alright, You done being red?" Or shall I change your nickname from Curly to Red?"  
  
"No," Cullen pulled the tent flap. "I'm fine now if you excuse me, I got a Trebuchet to calibrate and test."  
  
"Yes Commander," Varric said with a sarcastic salute before walking back up the hill.  
  
  
  
  
The sun had almost set as a group had gathered by the entrance to Haven. The news of The Herald coming back had spread. As soon as she rounded the bend in the road and was visible, the crowd began cheering. Everyone was aware that the hole in the sky was soon to be closed. Cullen stared watching her without saying a word. She looked different. Her posture on the horse was off from her normal tall and happy stance. He felt a pit in his stomach. What happened?  
  
When the horses were closer the gates opened and people parted making way for the Herald. She Sat up a little more, Dorian was encouraging her. She wore a painted smile. As she climbed off her horse she turned around to see Cullen and Liliana waiting by the gates with Sera, Varric and Blackwall right behind them. She quickly looked away then remembered she had to hold a smile. She waited for Dorian, Cassandra and Bull to dismount before the four of them came threw the gates, followed by all the mages.  
  
Everyone went straight for the Chantry. Only the Advisors, Cassandra Dorian and Narrisa entered, and they headed straight for the War Room.  
  
"Please, I read the report, this future you saw?"  
  
Cullen looked at Narrisa puzzled. He had skimmed it, but it had gave little insight.  
  
"The elder one, wants to become a god, and rule over us all. He and the Venatori would have me dead. I was supposed to be Dead, and they succeeded. They killed Empress Celene and somehow, all hell was loose. Red lyrium everywhere, Growing... from people." she closed her eyes tightly as she laid her hands to the table, her head towards the floor. "Demons everywhere."  
  
Dorian laid his hand on her shoulder. "We won't let that happen. That future Will NOT happen."  
  
This act shocked everyone in the room. A Tevinter with a heart.  
  
"If we don't close the breach," She paused... "He will unleash hell. Demons. He... " she winced in remembering. "Torchered... everyone."  
  
"We will close the breach," Cullen said trying to reassure her. "What you saw will not come to pass."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes were full of water, he could tell it was taking all she could to not release them. She breathed in deeply. "We close it tomorrow. Make sure everyone is ready." She then turned around and headed for the door. "Its been open too long as it is."  
  
"I'm staying as well," Dorian said. "Someone has to show the good side of Tevinter in all this."  
  
"Thank you," She said as she placed her hand on his which was still on her shoulder. "I'm glad." She then left the room, followed by Dorian.  
  
"What of the alliance?" Liliana said just before the door closed.  
  
"Let her be for a minute," Cullen said glaring towards Liliana.  
  
"I beg your Pardon?"  
  
"What ever she saw...." he paused worried. "she needs time."  
  
"Time we don't have."  
  
"I was there," Cassandra said. "She offered them an alliance, I support her actions. Now we just manage. We'll need people to watch after the mages, for possessions."  
  
"We can't resend the invitation of an alliance," Josephine replied.  
  
"Then we'll train and have them watched for all our safety. But they won't be templars, we'll Keep it secret." Cullen stated. "Its the only way."  
  
The group nodded and dispersed.  
  
  
  
Cullen walked towards the room Narrisa stayed in. He peeked in threw the window, to see an empty bed. He opened the door and she wasn't there.  
  
Dorian walked up behind him. "Gone for a minute for a drink and shes vanished. Manners of that woman."  
  
"Can you make me a torch?" Cullen asked.  
  
"Of course, but whats in it for me if I do?"  
  
Cullen glared at Dorian.  
  
"She'll be back," He said reassuring. "Just... wait for her," Dorian said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What was the future like?"  
  
"You know Nightmares?" Dorian paused. "It was worse. Enchanter Fiona was growing Red lyrium from her body. Cassandra and Bull were just shells of themselves changing from the Lyrium.... Liliana was tortured almost to a withered skeleton. And we couldn't even find you or Josephine. I shudder to think of she'd of been if we had. She realized how important that it is we succeed. We have to or we all are dead, or worse."  
  
Cullen just sat on the foot of her bed. She had seen those horrors, no wonder she was so upset.  
  
"Now, enough of that. I can't let my reputation go to waste over something that we won't allow to happen." He cleared his throat. "Drink?"  
  
"I'm good thanks," He said.  
  
"More for me then."  
  
  
  
  
  
Cullen sat there in the dark waiting for what seemed like forever. Haven had grown quiet. Narrisa still wasn't back yet. He stepped out from the room and looked out passed the lake. there was a small bit of light. He strained to see it. A barely visible green glow beneath the trees. He wanted to go but what if she just wanted to be alone? She was after all in her alone spot. Instead Cullen decided he'd meet her half way. He walked out of Haven and sat on the dock across the lake from the village. He had witnessed horrors in his past, but he held it all inside. He knew how it ate at him, he didn't want to think of another having to hold in that pain, the nightmares that pain would cause.   
  
Minutes or hours passed. He wasn't sure of which. His eyelids were struggling to stay open, but he saw her slowly walking threw the snow towards him.  
  
He stood up and started towards her. She almost fell into his arms when she was close. he just wrapped his arms around her. Not saying a word.  
  
"What if my mark won't close the breach..." she said weakly. her face was buried against his cold armor. "What if I fail?"  
  
"You won't," He replied without hesitation. He laid one hand against her cheek. his glove wiped one of the frozen tears from her face. "You must be cold, Lets get you near a fire."  
  
Her feet stayed in place as he tried to move. "Not yet...."  
  
"Ok," he said stepping back close to her. "You will close it. With the mages help it will work."  
  
He felt her shake in his arms. "what... what if..." her voice quaked.  
  
Cullen laid his head against hers. "You will. We will." He breathed in her. The smell of her hair; ash, dirt, snow, and a hint of embrium flowers and honey. He held her without either of them speaking another word, till she was ready to go back to her room.  
  
At her door she was still not 100% convinced. "stay just a little longer," she asked. "Please."  
  
"Of course," he said as he walked with her into the room.  
  
They both sat on the bed. she laid her head on his shoulder as she tried to think of happy thoughts instead of the nightmares she witnessed. He just laid his hand on her shoulder, slowly rubbing up and down her arm doing his best to comfort her. He stayed beside her till she finally fell asleep.  
  
Varric came to the door and peeked in the window. Cullen barely saw the dwarf for but a second. He took that as his que he would need to catch a little sleep himself for the next day. He slowly worked his way out from under her and gently laid her head down to her pillow and covered her with her blankets. How he wanted to stay, but she was the Herald. So he forced himself to leave her room, and he walked back to his tent and laid down fast asleep himself on his cot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short, but I felt like she was a little to hard about it in the game. Plus any chance to have Cullen Comfort the Inquisitor... sucker for it haha


	4. Haven Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> game spoilers alert!

The next Night hearts were lifted when they saw the breach retract from the sky. People celebrated all threw Haven.  
  
Narrisa was hiding in the back away from the partying. Cullen finally found her but just as he spotted her, the bell rang. A messenger rushed to his side as Everyone scattered.  
  
"Everyone to arms" Cullen yelled rushing to the gates. Narrisa and Casandra ran to his side.  
  
"Cullen?" Cassandra asked worried.  
  
"One watch guard reported, its a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."  
  
"Under what banner?" Josephine asked stepping in.  
  
"None..."  
  
"None?" She was shocked.  
  
  
"I can't come in unless you open!" a voice cried from behind the doors.  
  
Narrisa quickly without hesitation opened the doors. A tall figure dressed in armor walked towards them, then fell to the ground as a spindly man revield himself from behind him. His hat had a huge brim hiding his face. He placed his daggers back upon his back.  
  
Cullen and Narrisa rushed down to the stranger, Cullen's sword pulled unsheathed and ready.  
  
"I'm Cole," the man stated. "I came to warn you, to help." He grasped Narrisa's hand as he spoke. "People are coming to hurt you, You probably already know."  
  
"What is this?" She jerked her hand as she took a step back. "Whats going on?"  
  
"The templars come to kill you," His voice rasped in seriousness.  
  
"Templars?!" Cullen said.. "Is this the orders response to our talks with the mages? Attacking Blindly?"  
  
"The red templars went to the Elder one. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages." He gestured towards the mountain side. "There"  
  
They followed his hand to see whom he pointed to. There was a man in dark red and black armor, and a tall... Man? No, deformed twice the height of a human figure that maybe once was a man. Red Crystals of Lyrium spiked his body like armor.  
  
"This elder one... and... Samson?" Cullen stated.  
  
"He is Very Angry, that you took his mages..." Cole spoke.  
  
"Give me a plan," Narrisa said hurriedly looking to him for guidance. "anything?"  
  
"Haven is no fortress... if we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle. get out there and hit that force. use everything you can." He then turned to the mages and recruits. "MAGES! you have sanction to engage them... That is Samson, he will NOT make it easy. Inquisition... with the Herald, For your Life, For ALL of us."  
  
The troops charged against the oncoming onslaught. Swords and shields clamoring as both sides bashed into one another. The first Trebuchet fired quick. There were two left...  
  
The first wave of red templars now laid slain as the second Trebuchet fired out into the mountain, a landslide of snow falling upon the approaching soldiers. The Town rang out in cheer. Everyone thought they were safe... till they heard a beast bellow high in the sky. It roared threw the clouds and mountain air and swooped down firing a Large fireball into one of the Trebuchets. Everyone ran for the gates.  
  
Cullen held the door open for everyone waiting as long as he could before closing them. Narrisa followed behind her companions. Cullen looked to her, his eyes asking as if he was in disbelief that there were no more to follow behind her, she hung her head and took in a deep breath. As soon as all were inside, the doors closed. "We need everyone back to the Chantry, its the only building that may hold against....that... beast." He had a troubled look on his face as his eyes met Narrisa, "At this point, just make them work for it." He then continued on his way back to the Chantry.  
  
Screams rang from Haven, he couldn't help but feel a pit in his stomach as he passed burning buildings where people called out just as he heard the roof cave in silencing their screams. He waited by the Chantry doors as long as he could, Helping anyone in that was close. One by one it seemed more found their way threw the destruction to the Chantry doors. The dragon still circling over head, his call echoing threw everyone's hearts.  
  
"Go on, check on the others," Rodrick said with Cole under his arm. "I'll wait for the rest."  
  
Cullen nodded quick realizing the man had regretted his before statements on the Inquisition. He could tell the man was in a grim state, he wasn't going to argue, not this time.  
  
Narrisa finally came to the doors with her companions in toe. "We saved all we could." she clenched her fist in anger as her eyes swelled with the furious tears she dare not release.  
  
"Move, Keep going, the Chantry is your shelter," Rodrick was stating, standing at the doors. He collapsed into the boy Cole's arms.  
  
"He tried to stop a Templar." he stated. "The blade went deep, he's going to die."  
  
"What a charming young boy," Rodrick said sarcastically as he was helped to a near by chair, holding his side where his wound was turning his white chantry robes, to a deep red.  
  
"Herald," Cullen said rushing to her. "Our position is not good. That Dragon stole back any time you might of earned us."  
  
"I've seen an Archdemon," Cole interrupted. "I was in the fade, but it looked like that."  
  
"I don't care what it looks like," Cullen said trying to hold his temper as his fist clenched. "Its cut a path for that Army. It'll kill everyone in Haven," He turned his gaze to Narrisa, his fist relaxing. Things were looking as if these were their last moments.   
  
"The Elder One doesn't care about the Village," Cole said looking up from Rodricks side to Narrisa. "He only wants the Herald."  
  
"Why does he want me? I'd gladly just do as he wants if it meant saving Haven and everyone here."  
  
"I don't know, hes too Loud, it hurts to hear him. He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he'll crush them, kill them anyway." He let out a heavy sigh, "I don't like him."  
  
"You don't like-" Cullen stopped himself feeling his anger and just scoffed at the young man. "Herald," He said turning to her. His hands took hers like delicate flowers. He looked into her eyes. "There are no tactics that will make this survivable... The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining Trebuchet and cause one last slide."  
  
"We are over run," she said, shaking her head as her fingers clenched his, her hands were shaking a little. "To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven."  
  
"We're dieing, but we can decide how."he paused, "Many don't get that choice."  
  
Silence fell between them. Rodrick slowly looked at them both then to Cole.  
  
"Yes," Cole replied looking at Rodrick's eyes. "That... Chancelor Rodrick can help, he wants to say it before he dies."  
  
"There is a path," He struggled to speak threw the pain as he clenched his wound. "you wouldn't know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage as I have."  
  
Cullen and Narrisa's hands fell back to their sides as they stepped closer to the dieing man, hanging on his words.  
  
"The people can escape," He said standing to his feet. "She must of shown me. Andraste must of shown me so I could, tell you."  
  
"What about it, will it work?" She looked to him.  
  
He held his breath knowing what she thought. "Possibly. If he shows us the path," He was hoping she'd change her mind and stay. He'd rather them die together than her alone. "but what of your escape." He swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes.  
  
She slowly just turned her head and looked at the ground, one hand crackling with the green light, the other clenched against the fabric of her jacket.  
  
"Perhaps you will surprise it, Find a way," He tried to reassure himself and her. There was no changing her mind. He headed down to a group of his troops standing near by. "Inquisition, follow Chancelor Rodrick threw the Chantry. Move, Take all the supplies you can."  
  
"Herald," Rodrick said as he put his arm around the young man Cole for support to walk. "If you are meant for this...If the Inquisition is meant for this" He inhaled deeply. "I pray for you."  
  
She gave him a slow nod of thanks as she stifled back the fear in her stomach.  
  
A few of Cullen's men ran for the door. "They'll load the Trebuchet" Cullen said as he grasped her hands again. "Keep the Elder Ones attention. Till we are above the Tree line." He paused as he clenched his jaw shutting his eyes for a moment. "If we are to have a chance. If YOU are to have a chance. Let that thing hear you." He felt her sqweeze his hands with hers. "you will, no ifs." He nodded to her.  
  
She nodded in Return. "Keep them safe. I'll go and..." She paused then gave a forced chuckle. "guess I'm dragon bait. Going to give them hell."  
  
"Not alone." Cassandra said stepping up from behind Cullen.  
  
"I'm not about to let you have all the fun Boss," Bull chimed in. "Lets kill us a Dragon!"  
  
"Neither am I," Varric said. Dorian even came out from behind them with Sera and Blackwall at his side.  
  
"Just when I say run, you all run and leave me."  
  
"Not alone." Sera said bringing her fist to her chest.  
  
"Its not up for debate." Narrisa said clenching her fist as she stepped back towards the door. She let out a sigh. "Run when I say, no arguments."  
  
"Yes Boss," Bull said pulling his arm to his chest, as the rest followed suit.  
  
They then exited the Chantry, Cullen couldn't help but watch as she vanished before him. "Maker watch over them, watch over her," he whispered quietly before he headed off to escort bring up the back of the group out of the chantry threw the passage.  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group of villagers had made it to the tree line. They all could see the battle below. He felt his stomach twist as he saw the Elder One lift his Narrisa like a rag doll and toss her as if she was a forgotten toy into the Trebuchet. He wanted to run down there and slay the demon himself.  
  
"We should fire the signal," Liliana said placing a hand on Cullen's shoulder.  
  
"Ok," he said weakly. his mind racing with prayers.  
  
Liliana motioned at the scout near by to fire. He drew back his arrow as a mage lit the tip of it. The arrow flew into the sky like a red shooting star. Everyone watched as they saw the Herald grab a discarded sword, raise it above her head. The metal gleamed in the moonlight. You could of heard a pin drop in the silence as she swung the blade down onto the Trebuchet.  
  
Cassandra and the others were almost up to where Cullen was, they stopped in their tracks when they heard the rumble of the mountain as the massive rock slammed into the mountain side.  
  
Sera shook her head as she fought back the tears. Varric hung his head  
  
"The rest aren't far," Cassandra said, her voice wavering a little. They reached the tree line where Cullen and the others waited. They watched as the snow and rock claimed Haven and their Herald, while the Elder one and Dragon soared off into the night sky.  
  
"We need to find a place to camp," Liliana stated.  
  
Cullen just nodded, still not looking away. it was all solid white below. Not even the hint of a green glow. He let out an angry sigh as he turned around, his face void of emotion as his insides screamed with rage. "Lets go..."  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The group marched silently threw the snow. Campfires being lit all along the way. Not only for warmth for stragglers, but a trail. 

When they made it to a valley, They had to stop. More and more seemed unable to keep up. "We'll stop here for the night," Cullen said. "Set up Camp."

"What about that thing?" a nervous recruit said.

"I said set up camp." Cullen snapped at him. "just do as your told."

Cassandra came up behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "She may be alive."

"We left her. We let her crash a mountain down on herself... and for what? The dragon and Elder One are still alive." his voice was quiet as he turned and walked away looking back at the way they had came. "I burred her."

"Cullen-" Cassandra started.

Everyone in the camp was quiet. Sorrow blanketed them. Their Herald was gone.

Cullen climbed back up the hill and watched, looking for a sign. "Maker... please." He closed his eyes as he hung his head. The air was silent, just the sound of the wind between the rocks rushing was all he heard. He thrusted his fist into the rock he stood next to. Then rested his head against it.

Cassandra returned to his side. "Lets go look for her. I left her, can't just-" She stopped when Cullen moved from the rock and started up the path.

They walked over the small hill. He felt as his heart skipped. A small crackle of green light, barely visible was in the distance.

"Its her!" Cassandra said. She and Cullen took off towards the light.

The Herald wasn't far away, but she had fallen to her knees. Her skin was beyond pale, a light blue shade coated her lips her eyelashes and hair had snow on them.

Cullen quickly removed his coat draping it around her as he picked her up cradling her in his arms. "Hurry, we must get her back to camp."

"Cullen... shes so cold." Cassandra said as she pulled the fur around Narrisa's face.

Their feet seemed to move them fast as ever back into the camp as hushed whispers traveled in the camp.

"We need the Mages!" Casandra said, "And healer."

"In here," a Frail framed elven woman said as she motioned for them into her tent.

Dorian and Solas came to the tent as well.

"place her on the cot," the elf woman demanded.

"Shes cold." Cullen said. "Shes barely breathing, and she hasn't moved."

The elven woman pushed him out of the way. "Now out everyone except the mages. You can wait outside. I'll call if your needed." She began barking orders.

Cassandra pulled Cullen from the tent.

They stayed outside the tent as the rest of Narrisa's friends came to their sides.

"Cassandra!" the elven woman yelled threw the tent walls. "Assistance."

Cullen tried to peek in the tent as Cassandra went threw without hesitation.

"She will be alright," Varric said. "She has to, the story isn't over yet."

"Not all stories have happy endings," Sera said hanging her head kicking the snow.

Cullen stayed silent looking away from the group that had gathered. They had found her, but if she were to die now... He stepped around to the side of the tent.

He could see the shadows.

He saw Cassandra holding what appeared to be Narrisa's arms up while the elf woman was doing something with her abdomen. Solas was mixing an elixir while Dorian was casting something.

Cullen couldn't wait. He stepped into the tent unannounced.

The elf was still bandaging Narrisa, blood spots coming threw the fresh bandages. Her chest armor and jacket were laid on the floor.

"How bad-" he started quickly turning away.

"Privacy," The elf stated.

"We're doing all we can," Solas replied.

"Go get Leliana," Cassandra said.

Cullen nodded and headed back out the tent.

When he returned He waited outside the tent.

The others that were waiting sat silently around the near by fire for warmth from the frigged air.

"Will she make it?" Leliana asked.

Josephine had now shown up and entered the tent as well.  "She has to, shes the face of the Inquisition."

"It will be touch and go. If she doesn't warm up soon, she won't make it."

"Fire magic?" Cassandra asked.

"Not unless you want her well done," Dorian chimed in.

"Well what do you suggest?"

"warm bath?"

"We are in the middle of no where, let me just go grab a bath tub" Cassandra said angrily.

"Touché," Dorian took back his previous statement.

"The blankets aren't enough," the healer said.

"The blankets aren't warm if she isn't warm." Solas said.

"Body heat?" Cullen said threw the tent walls. everyone looked at the tent flap.

"you can join," Dorian said. The tent didn't open fast enough it seemed as Cullen quickly stepped back inside.

"You can't be serious," Cassandra said.

"Well, can you think of anything else?"

"He does have a point," Dorian replied. "its better than a well done Herald."

"Agreed," Solas added.

"So..." Cassandra said hesitantly.

"Just let Cullen do it," Dorain said standing up. "just be gentle with her. Her broken ribs won't heal if you do anything to rough."

"What!" Cullen was shocked by the comment.

"I'm joking," Dorian chuckeled.

"hardly the time," Cassandra said.

"Fair point."

"So I guess..." Cullen said undoing the arms of his armor.

"I'd recommend down to your small clothes," The healer said. "Just place the armor there. I'll be outside the tent if anything is needed." she then stepped around Cullen and out the tent.

everyone but Dorian and Cullen then exited the tent.

"Are you staying?" Cullen said as he pulled off his chest armor.

"I'm just watching."

Cullen shot him a look.

"Just hurry off with the pants. Shes freezing, and your taking to long."

"would be easier without an audience."

"I'm just supervising. Do you need help with anything?"

"I got it," He said removing the last few bits of clothing before his small clothes.

Dorian just watched as Cullen turned to Narrisa. She was so still in the bed. he gently laid down beside her and carefully wrapped his body around her.

"Maker shes cold. Shes not even shivering." he slowly began rubbing her arms.

Dorian stepped closer. He grabbed the near by elixir Solas was making and poured another spoon of it. He then slowly placed it to Narrisas lips as it went into her mouth. she swallowed it silently. "she should sleep threw most of this. She needs the rest. Anyway, I'll leave you be."he said as he grabbed another blanket and draped it over them before exiting the tent.

Cullen brushed back Narrisa's hair from her face. Everything was so cold, but thankfully her lips were more purple now than blue. A good sign. As he moved back her hair, he saw another small wound on her forehead. it wasn't bleeding but looked like it was missed.

"Healer," he said.

She rushed into the tent. "Everything alright."

"You still have the cloth? She has a small wound."

"Yes," she grabbed the small pot from the corner, rang out the rag then handed it folded up to Cullen.

He slowly patted the cut, wiping away the dirt and blood from her skin.

"I shouldn't of let you do it alone," he said quietly to Narrisa even though she wouldn't reply.

"Commander," The healer said. "Any normal person would of died. that is why she had to do it alone." she then took the rag from Cullen when he was done. "Andraste has blessed her."

"I know..." he said. "not a word of this."

"Understood," she said with a smile creeping across her hardened face. "I won't harm your reputation."

"Thank you," He said brushing back Narrisa's thawing wavy auburn hair from her face. "Shes getting color back slowly."

"Has her abdomen wound stopped bleeding?" The healer said stepping closer to the cot about to lift the blanket.

"Uh-" Cullen said lifting the blanket and looking down himself he hadn't realized how close their bodies had been this whole time. It finally sank in his mind why Cassandra and the others were hesitant. "I think its ok," He cleared his throat.

"You think or you know?"

"Well its hard to tell with the bandages covering. But I don't think anymore blood has came threw them."

"Ok. I'll step back outside. Just call for me if anything changes."

After she had left Cullen let out a heavy sigh. His mind had started dancing with thoughts of what he'd like to do if she was awake beside him instead of comatose. he found himself rubbing her arm then his fingers lingered against her hand. She wasn't as cold now. Her breathing had became more normal instead of almost non existent. She shivered against him. Her whole body shaking. He just gently held her closer. The shivering was good, though it felt a little too good against him.

"Maker preserve me," he whispered as he tried to shake the thoughts his mind had teased him with. Though she smelled lovely. The honey flowery smell with the sent of ash and snow. He let out a sigh.

Her body pressed closer to his as she still shivered trying to warm herself up against him.

A groan escaped his lips before he had time to react. He stiffened his body tense from the feeling, clenching his jaw as he shut his eyes. Impure thoughts teased him. He felt like his blood was rushing threw his veins. Was this a bad idea? He bit his lip as she continued shivering against him. Her shivers weren't as violent now, more sporadic in occurrence.

"Everything ok?" the familiar voice of the healer said outside the tent, a smile heard in her speech.

"Y-yes," Cullen struggled to say.

"She getting warmer?"

"Yes," he said hoping the Healer wouldn't come in, not right now. He began thinking of swords and shields and trying to think of anything besides what he wanted to think about, what he wished for.

"I'll be back to check in a few minutes." She said. "I'm going to fetch some fresh drinking water for her."

"Good idea," he said not knowing what to say. He just continued to look up at the entrance to the tent, hoping the tent wouldn't open.

"10... 9...." he began counting trying to calm himself. "8...."

She let out a soft moan as she nuzzled closer against him, her bum now pressed against him as her back was fully against his chest, no space between them anywhere. Her cold foot then slid against his calf as she slid one of her legs between his, wrapping herself in his touch more.

He let out another groan as he felt her toenails gently run against the back of his calf. If she was waking up and this was all some tease oh maker, she'd be in for it. "Narrisa..." He breathed her name. Then it shocked him, he called her her name, not a title. Even if she hadn't heard it.

Dorian came into the tent flamboyantly as ever. "Need a Drink Dear Commander."

"No," His voice cracked. He then cleared his throat. "No, I don't need a drink." He stated. The one moment he took his eyes back off the tent entrance was the one moment someone came in.

"Hows our Herald?" He said leaning over. "Shes got color back. Her lips are rosy pink as ever. Good job." He patted Cullen on the back threw the sheets.

"yeah..." Cullen said a little irritated.

"She'll be up and about in no time, wheres the healer?"

"She went for water..."

"Ahh," Dorian paced around inside the tent.

Sera opened the tent up and came inside as well. "Tits and Bits better be better"

"Shes is," Dorian said with a smile. "take a look." he gestured towards Cullen and Narrisa still wrapped under the blankets.

"She is!" Sera began to pull the covers back a little. But Cullen grabbed them. "I just want a peak. is she Topless?"

"She has her band on," Cullen said.

"Proof or I'm saying shes topless...." Sera said trying to peek under the blanket that Cullen tried to keep hidden.

"Come on Sera," Dorian said pulling her from the tent.

"You got to see Cully Wully all half naked, I want to see Tits and Bits"

Cullen shook his head then realized what was said. No wonder Dorian stayed around so long after everyone else had left.

 

Not long after they had left the tent opened again.

"Maker..." he said. "Who is it now?"

"Its me and the Healer," Cassandra spoke. "Solas too."

Cullen just grumbled silently under the blanket. Thankfully all the people intruding took his mind off of things.

The healer looked over them, "I'm going to pull the blanket back. Make sure the tent doors are secure." she said looking to Solas. He done so.

Cullen looked away as she moved the blanket to inspect Narrisa beside him. He wasn't going to look down for fear of what would lead his mind to thinking.

"Her color is back, shes got some busing showing up more so now that her blood is flowing better. I'll have to check the bandages again, but I think the stitches are holding.

"so shes going to be alright?" Cassandra said the excitement was starting to build in her voice as she spoke.

"It appears so." The healer stepped back pulling the covers back over Narrisa. "Alright Commander, your Job for now is done." she smiled. "We'll let you get dressed." she and Cassanda then stepped from the tent. Solas meanwhile went to mixing more herbs in another elixir.

"She sleeps still correct?"

"Yes," Cullen said as he slowly got up out of the bed and tucked the blankets gently around Narrisa. He walked over to the pile of his clothes and armor and began redressing himself.

"That is good."

"What are you making now?"

"This one she'll need to take for the next few days, we are going to have a lot of traveling. For the Pain."

Cole suddenly seemed to appear in the tent. "Shes dreaming. Sunlight upon the snow, dancing, singing of birds with a lion in toe. White powder falling from the sky."

Cullen looked over to Narrisa unsure what Cole meant.

"darkness in the sky, Dragon, Sun is gone."

Narrisas face scrunched as she dreamed rolling in the bed to her back.

"Ouch," Cole said "pain and sadness."

"That will be enough Cole," Solas said. "Her dreams are her own. Pleasant or Nightmare."

"The elixir won't be enough for her pain."

"Physical pain yes." Solas said taking a spoon and gently placing it to her lips, as she opened her mouth he poured it in, and she swallowed.

Cullen raised an eyebrow. The whole conversation he was witnessing as he put on his armor was strange and foreign. "I've got things to attend to. just-" he paused. "see that shes alright."

"Of course" Solas said as he placed the Elixir down on the table.

Cullen then slowly made his exit from the tent. The healer passing by him as he exited. He walked over to the fire where everyone else was sitting.

Blackwall held up his bottle, "Drink! She lives!" He then handed Cullen a glass.

He tilted it back and winced a little at the bite. "what is that?"

"Something the Chargers found," Bull stated. "Sadly, its not as strong as what we drank in the Tavern."

"Yeah that was long gone." Blackwall replied.

"Commander," Leliana said as she walked over to the group. He stood and walked with her over to where Josephine and Cassandra were standing as the debating and arguing began.

"We have no where to go," Cassandra exclaimed. "we can't stay here."

"And we travel miles in a direction that may hold nothing for us?" Leliana argued back.

"We are miles from anything, we can't stay. Let alone no nobles, no contact to the outside world. We are stranded and in horrid conditions here."

"Josephine... Noels aren't of our worries right now," Cullen said. "We have the Herald and all the villagers to worry about. We need shelter. have scouts made note of anything near by?"

"They can't see for the snow," Liliana exclaimed as she shook her fist. "Its blinded us what if the Elder One comes."

"He thinks The Herald is dead," Cassandra said. "We must let him continue thinking it."

"Agreed." Cullen said folding his arms across his chest. He watched as Solas and the Healer helped Narrisa onto one of the cots not to far from the fire but out of the warm tent. She was awake now. Her face hid the pain, not well, but she tried. She laid down on the cot as Mother Giselle came up beside her and sat.

"Commander?!" Liliana said. "We must focus on the problem and find the solution."

"Our problem is shelter, we can't find shelter for the snow and its dark. What would you have me do?"

"We can not simply ignore this, we must find a way," Cassandra yelled in return.

"And who put you in charge... we need a consensus or we have nothing?" He pointed at her angrily as he had been pushed to much by all the arguing.

"Please we must use reason," Josephine noticed the tempers escalating too quick to control. "without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, Where-"

"It Can't come from no where,"

"She didn't say it could," Liliana replied.

"Enough, this is getting us no where,"Cassandra threw her hands in the air.

"Well we are agreed on that much," Cullen said as the group parted in frustration.

He looked back over to Narrisa and saw her talking with Mother Giselle. She was looking down at her feet She then stood up slowly and hobbled over towards the fire, just as Mother Giselle started singing.

Everyone's eyes turned to her as she sung. Liliana first to chime in slowly followed by more people coming forward from the camp. Cullen moved by the faith in the words and peoples voices began to sing as well. People began kneeling in front of the Herald. Her face showing her hesitance at their worship.

As Cullen looked up, he saw Solas lead her away from the group. Peoples voices rose as their spirits were now lifted from the sorrow that had filled them before.

Cullen sat down beside the fire. Dorian and Sera joined him on both sides.

"What now?" Cullen said as he grumbled. Their presence made him nervous.

"Tits and bits lives," Sera said patting Cullen on the back. "You have men below you, you need the woman over you, you know, positions."

Cullen shook his head as his ears burned from embarrassment.

"Men below isn't bad either." Dorian smirked.

On that note Cullen stood up and walked away towards the tent they had set up for him.

The Iron Bull stepped between Cullen and his Tent. "You walk away they'll just keep it up."

Cullen sighed. "true..."

"Plus Solas should be done with her soon, then you can snag her attention, if your quick."

Narrisa and Solas then walked back over to the circle. "Solas knows of a place we can go. Its far, but we should be able to make it there. its just over the mountain and across the valley. We should start the journey at day break."

"Yes Boss," Bull said giving a salute. "We should all get some rest then." He looked at everyone at the circle sternly.

Narrisa smiled at him as everyone stood and began walking to their respective tents. "Thanks Bull." She laid her hand on his shoulder then looked towards Cullen who was on his way to his tent.

"No problem Boss."

She hobbled over to where he was. "You saved them," she said just before he went into his tent.

"No," he said turning to her. "You did."

"Ok, we did." she smiled. she was favoring her side, he could tell she was failing at hiding the pain of her ordeal.

"Are you sure you'll be able to travel tomorrow?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "We have to, we can't stay here." she stepped closer almost falling.

"Join me?" he said as he reached to catch her. He then clearing his throat as he brought her to her feet. "Just to talk... out of the cold. You're still healing."

"Of course," she weakly smiled as she stepped into the tent as he held it open for her following in behind her.

 

 

"How long till we have little Commanders and Inquisitors under foot?" Varric said meaning it to joke.

"Not long," Dorian said, "put me in for 9 months from tonight."

"Pshh," Sera said. "Shes in pain, hes gonna wuss and let her heal up first."

"a little romance between the sheets takes all the pain away, believe me," Dorian replied.

"a year," Bull said behind.

"You do know..." Dorian turned around to look at him, with a serious expression on his face. "How humans work yes?"

Bull snorted. "I could teach you a few things about How everything works on humans."

"Oh Maker." Cassandra said shaking her head. "Your all wrong. And quit betting on these such matters."

"You know you want in Seeker" Varric said looking up at her.

"No." she stated in all seriousness. "Now off all of you." She shooed her hands at them.

"A little fun is good," Varric said. "We are just happy shes back, and we all live."

"That I can agree with," she replied a small sneaked its way onto her lips. 

 

 

"I thought I- we had lost you." Cullen said as he helped her to his bed. Then he sat down beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Honestly, I'm ok." she said. "I'm alive. You-We all are alive. Though... I know not everyone made it."

"If you hadn't done what you did, none of us would of made it."

"Someone had to. I was... am what The Elder One wants. My being here endangers everyone."

"You inspire everyone." He placed his hand to her cheek endearingly, and slowly moved one of her stray tendrils back behind her ear. "with out you-" He paused then looked away as he brought his hands to his side. "We'd all be lost. Don't leave - us" he tried to keep his words in place, hiding what he truly wanted to say.

"Ok," she said. she laid her hand on top of his as they sat on the bed. "Thank you- for listening."

"Always." He said quietly with a smile. She didn't realize how important she was to him, to everyone. He cleared his throat. "You need to rest."

"Yeah," she went to get up and hissed a little as she grabbed her side. he quickly stood behind her keeping her from falling. "i'm ok," she protested.

"Let me walk with you." he said.

"Just, don't," she paused as she inhaled deeply looking away getting herself back standing straight. "I'm not weak. They can't see me weak."

"You are anything but weak." He paused, "But I understand. Just take it easy. Smaller steps help."

 

He then helped her over to her tent. He turned away as she stepped into the tent.

"Pay up Sparkler," Varric said holding out his hand. "9 months from now ain't happening."

"There is still time dwarf," Dorian said. "You'll get your money 9 months from now IF I'm wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to bring betting, I picture Varric and Dorian doing it to lighten the mood. It was all so sad, and they both want everyone happy. Plus Dorian can't resist gambling and drinking.


	5. Talk Alone?

Days passed, they all traveled to the new establishment of the Inquisition. Solas called it Skyhold. It was beautiful and abandoned. Everyone was relieved when they saw a place with walls. Granted it needed a lot of work, but Narrisa thought it was stunning. She was shocked though when her advisers and Cassandra decides she would now lead the Inquisition. Cullen though, knew she was perfect for the Job, she had already been leading it.  
  
Not long after the new settlement settled in, Cullen was up in his room going over reports as Narrisa came in. Every time she opened the door his heart would flutter at the sight of her. These emotions he had building in his chest. He hoped he wasn't alone in them. He caught her glancing at him from the battlements some days when she would walk them with Blackwall or Bull scouting the perimeter. It was the main reason he'd go out to watch the recruits train now. It was one of the few moments - even if the distance between them was far - that they had together. The Inquisition was growing, and fast.  
  
One day he was going over his reports as she came into his office, He couldn't read her face, but her arms were stiff, her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Was there something you needed?" He asked her as he stood from his desk.  
  
"I wanted... to talk... alone" She said nervously, her hands now fidgeting in front of her.  
  
"Alone?" He said nervously. "I mean, yes, of course," His hand couldn't help but reach up and rub the back of his neck. What was on her mind? He walked with her out onto the battlements far enough on the quieter side of the keep, out of others eyes.  
  
When he felt like they were alone, He broke the silence of their walk, "Its a nice day." he laughed at how silly he must of sounded. Nice day? it was always nice, they were at a picturesque keep with mountains and sky all around them coated in beautiful snow. It was always nice. Way to go.  
  
"Hmm?" she said. her mind as well rushing with words unable to come to her lips.  
  
"its..." he rubbed the back of his neck then realized he must of been rubbing it the whole time and dropped his arm to his side nervously. "There was something you wished to discuss."  
  
"I care for you, But I know... I'm the Inquisitor, the Herald, Could you ever think.... of me" She said nervously turning looking out over the edge "as anything more?"  
  
"I could," He said quickly grabbing her hand as she spun back around looking at him, their eyes meeting. "I mean, I do... think of you. And, what I might say in this sort of situation." He looked away in his nervousness.  
  
"Then" she paused as her other hand laid against his forearm. "Whats stopping you?"  
  
"You're the Inquisitor, We're at war. and you..." He paused hearing himself speak and then he let out a sigh from his nerves. "I didn't think it was possible."  
  
"And yet I'm here," she said smiling up at him as he stepped closer to her.  
  
He couldn't help but gaze back into those green eyes of hers. He brushed one of her stray tendrils of hair back from her face as he slid his hand to her cheek. "So you are... it seems to much to ask..." he paused as he lingered. Maker her eyes. How he could just stare at them. The distance hadn't done them justice, her eyes were meant for him to see them this close. "But, I want to..." he slowly leaned in as she leaned to him, both of them slowly closing their eyes, just as a door opened and closed near by.  
  
"Commander!" a messenger said stepping closer. "You wanted a Copy of Sister Leliana's Report."  
  
Cullen turned away from Narrisa and glared at the man. "What?" He said in a growl.  
  
"Sister Leliana's Report. You want it Delivered 'without Delay.'"  
  
Oh How Cullen thought of just knocking the messenger off the edge of the battlements down to the ground below Skyhold. He glared at the messenger his eyes burning threw him, hoping the messenger would take the strong hint standing before him, and turn to walk away.  
  
The messengers eyes widen in terror as he looked at Cullen then towards the edge where Narrisa was. She was fidgeting with her hands in front of her, turning her face looking away hiding her blushing cheeks.  
  
"Or... to your Office..." he said nervously. "Right..." he quickly turned heal and walked faster than he'd ever away from the area.  
  
"If you need to-" Narrisa started, interrupted as Cullen couldn't resist. He couldn't wait for her to finish for fear of another interruption. He grabbed her face with one hand as he kissed her, his other hand slid up her back and rested between her shoulders holding her against him as he kissed her.  
  
Her hands slowly found their way to him sliding up his back as she fell into his kiss.  
  
He then pulled away, "I'm sorry," he sputtered quickly, "that was.... um... Really nice," He couldn't hide the smile growing on his lips as his cheeks turned a tad bit pink.  
  
"I think," she smiled. "that was a kiss," she paused her cheeks so red it was spreading to her ears. "but I may need more just to be sure."  
  
"Oh? good," he was so giddy, he couldn't help but kiss her again, slower this time. His lips gently being caressed by hers. She sighed into his mouth just before they parted.  
  
"How long had you wanted to do that?"  
  
"Longer than I should admit," He laughed as he held her to him as they spoke. Her finger tips now dancing up his armored arms, tracing the outlines of his armor.  
  
"You don't have much patience for Nobility, I'm glad my title didn't scare you off."  
  
"I'll admit at first I was skeptical of your noble ways, but you've grown on me. I hadn't considered.... I have no title outside the Inquisition. I hope that doesn't... I mean... Does it bother you?"  
  
"Some members of my family might care, but my opinion is what matters." she smiled.  
  
"Right, of course." He sighed. "I'm not very good at this am I? IF I seem unsure, its because its been a long time since I've wanted Anyone in my life. I wasn't expecting to find that here. Or You"  
  
"The Commander of the inquisition," she paused biting her lip. He couldn't help but bite his as well watching her in his arms. "and the Herald of Andraste. That will have people talking you know."  
  
"You wouldn't believe how quickly gossip spreads through the Barracks."  
  
"Does it bother you,"  
  
"I'd rather my, our, private affairs remain that way. But if there were nothing here between us for people to talk about, I would regret that more."  
  
"I think the rumors have started before this, now just means the rumors are true," she smiled still pink.  
  
"I suppose that is true," he leaned in and kissed her again, a soft quick kiss. "I probably should of pulled you away and done this sooner."  
  
"Probably," she smirked. "But this was perfect."  
  
"TITS AND BITS!" Sera said Running across the battlements. "We all are about ready to head out when you are." She then looked at the two wrapped in each others arms. "So Cully Wully finally kissed you. Good on ya." she slapped him on the back. "Now back to work, before I barf off the side of Skyhold."  
  
"Duty calls," Cullen said not wanting to part from her. He slowly stepped back but kept her hand held till the last moment. "I'll be in my office if you need anything."  
  
"Of course," She smiled.  
  
"You are Glowing... and not just green." Sera said with a giggle. "So cuuuteee. Now come on. Lets go kill some dragons! Bull is excited and I got plenty of arrows this time."  
  
Cullen gulped hearing Dragons. he quickly turned and yelled. "Just be careful I've read your reports."  
  
"Yes Commander," Narrisa smiled "I'll just vanish into stealth if it gets to bad, you know me." looking back as she and Sera headed off to find the others.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I just LOVE the scene in game so had to add a little of it in here. haha


	6. Lyrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrium withdrawl scene, Though the Inquisitor has another way he can take his mind off the stress of the job.

The next months went by quickly. Cullen's headaches were starting to be worse, not even the thought of his love for Narrisa was keeping them at bay anymore. Only the brief kisses the shared on the battlements could hold them back, and just for those moments. It was beginning to wear on him.  
  
It wasn't until Narrisa came back from Crestwood that he couldn't bare it anymore. He ran to Cassandra. "I can't take it. I need it."  
  
"No You made a promise to yourself."  
  
"Then replace me. I can't do my duty to the Inquisition." He rummaged threw the cabinet he knew she hid the box in. "Where is it."  
  
"No its not needed."  
  
"Cassandra!"  
  
"You asked my Opinion, and I've Given it. Why would you Expect it to Change?"  
  
"I expect you to keep your word. Its Relentless, I can't-"  
  
"You give yourself to little Credit." She held the box in her hands.  
  
"If I'm unable to Fulfill what vows I kept, then Nothing Good has come of this. Would you rather save face than Admit-"  
  
He saw Narrisa walk in. He felt his stomach fall "Forgive me," he said as he took the box and exited quickly just glancing at Narrisa, catching the worried expression on her face.  
  
"And people say I'm Stubborn, This is Ridiculous," Cassandra told her, But Cullen was making a line straight for his office in Skyhold.  
  
He laid the box on his desk. Starring at it. It haunted him. The memories, The circles, Templars, Mages, all the bad memories swarming his brain crushing him beneath their weight. The lyrium sang to him he knew if he just took it, it would be bearable again but he'd be leashed again by the past. Angrily he grabbed the box and threw it at the door just as it opened barely missing Narrisa.  
  
Shocked by his actions, he hung his head. "Makers breath!" he panted in his frustration with himself. "I didn't hear you enter, I-" He walked over to the window looking out at the snow beneath Skyhold. "Forgive me," He had told her about how he was off lyrium and that he would do his best. But he was suffocating under the memories and pain.  
  
"If you need to talk-"  
  
"You don't have to-" he groaned in pain, almost falling as he caught himself on the desk with his hand. She quickly came to him, but he held up his hand for her to stay back. He hated her seeing him like this. "I never meant for this... this to Interfere."  
  
"Are you going to be Alright?" she asked worried.  
  
"Yes," He quickly said then shook his head and sighed. "I don't know... You asked what happened to Ferelden's Circle. It was taken over by Abominations. The Templars.... My Friends... were Slaughtered." He turned from her and looked out the window as he spoke "I was Tortured... They tried to, BREAK my mind, and I-" he scoffed at himself "How can you be the same person after that?" He shook his head. "Still I wanted to Serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my Knight-Commander, and for what?" His anger with himself swallowing him. "Her fear of Mages ended in Madness. Kirkwall's Circle Fell... Innocent People Died in the streets... Can't you see why I want NOTHING to do with that life?"  
  
"Of course I can I-"  
  
"Don't!" He protested. "You should be questioning what I've done." He held his hand to his forehead as he walked closer to her. "I thought this would be better.... That I would Regain some Control over my life. But these... Thoughts won't .... leave me... How many lives Depend on our Success? I swore myself to this Cause...I will not give less to the Inquisition that I did the Chantry... I should be taking it!" He slammed his fist into the book case beside his desk in his anger. "I should be taking it"  
  
"Forget about the Inquisition for a moment," she said placing a hand on his shoulder as she spoke. " Is this what YOU want?"  
  
He exhaled deeply as he dropped his arm back to his side "No. But... These memories, have always ... haunted me...If they become worse, If I cannot endure this..."  
  
"You can" she said looking into his eyes. "You will."  
  
He exhaled again, knowing she was right. It wasn't ever going to be easy. "All right." He perked up a little as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"You've been here for me to talk to, I'll always be here for you." She took his hand that wasn't on his neck and held it in hers. "You need to relax more. You over work yourself."  
  
"It has to be done."  
  
"Well," she paused looking around the room. "Lets run away just for a little bit. Skyhold won't fall apart for a few minutes right?"  
  
"How?" he said with a chuckle, already feeling better just as she began talking about something besides his trouble with lyrium.  
  
"Follow me," she said turning throwing down a smoke bomb as she disappeared.  
  
"I can't do that..." Cullen said in a huff.  
  
"Follow my foot steps." She said. "listen, and once we hit the grass, you'll see my foot prints. Now come on. This way it looks like its just you and won't be as suspicious."  
  
"You know I can see you a little if I look hard enough,"  
  
She giggled. "Its not a Perfect disquise, now come on," she quickly left threw the door, as he followed.  
  
She led him down from his office then to the underbelly of Skyhold, they came to the prison where one guard was just standing watch.  
  
"Commander?" she questioned Narrisa hid behind him as her disguise fell away.  
  
"Yes?" he questioned. "Oh! Right," He realized she was probably wondering what he was doing there. "You are releaved, go take lunch."  
  
"But Benjamin should be here in ten min-"  
  
"I said your releaved." Cullen said his tone a little stronger.  
  
"Yes Commander."  
  
They had a guard for no prisoners, but since there was a large opening at the base of Skyhold here, they had to keep watch just incase something were to happen.  
  
As she left the room Narrisa came out from around him. "Ok," she then headed off towards the hole.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cullen asked following behind her. He felt bulky compared to her, her leather armor made it so she could bend in ways his armor wouldn't allow.  
  
"Just wait there just a second," she said as she balanced around a narrow path then stepped off of the ledge.  
  
Cullen's eyes widened in shock as he just saw her fall. he leaned over the side to reach after her, then noticed thankfully there was another ledge just below that she landed on, he could breath.  
  
"Don't worry there is a easy way back up." she pointed over to the broken stairs, if you could call it that, it was just bricks that were left by whatever had crashed into the building before.  
  
"I may just use those," he said climbing down. When his feet hit the stone beneath him. he smiled as he looked around. "so you've been coming here a lot?"  
  
"Yup," she already had a bag laid against the wall that she was sitting on and a bucket that she had turned upside down with a glass and a bottle sitting at it. "When I need a moment to breath and escape. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to just relax when it seems everyone needs something or there is something that you must do."  
  
"I think I could," he cracked a smile as he looked around. "Can't believe no ones found you here yet."  
  
"Only the guards, and thankfully its been the same two." she smiled. "I just make sure they get a little extra in their paycheck and they keep quiet."  
  
"And does Josephine know about that?"  
  
"Nope, I pay them the extra personally. So don't mention it to her in your reports dear Commander," she smirked playfully at him.  
  
"ahh," he smiled looking out from under Skyhold. They had a view of all the snow below them, a blanket of white, with small animals moving down below them. "Its nice here, Quiet."  
  
She said poured herself a small glass. "Your welcome to come here when you need a breather, just don't let anyone notice."  
  
"Your secret is safe."  
  
She then got up and walked further back into the small corridor, grabbing another bag full of who knew what. She placed it beside hers and patted it for him. He took the obvious hint and sat down. "I only have one glass, but would you like one?"  
  
"its not one of the Chargers drinks is it?"  
  
"Maker No," she giggled. "I wouldn't be able to make it back from here if that were the case. Its just one I picked up in the Hinterlands."  
  
"Then yes, its been one of those days."  
  
The two of them sat down there for hours, talking about anything that came to mind. Just both full of smiles and laughter.  
  
A guard up above quickly coughed and Narrisa placed a finger to Cullen's lips mid sentence. "shhh"  
  
  
  
"Have you seen the Commander?" Cassandra's voice asked.  
  
"No Seeker, I haven't" The male guard said.  
  
"Iquisitor?"  
  
"No Seeker. If I do I'll point either of them your way."  
  
Cassandra scowled. "I know they have to somewhere in the Keep. No one has left." she turned heel and stomped off back up the stairs. "When I find them..."  
  
The guard let out a heavy sigh. "I hope you heard that, I'm not being paid enough."  
  
"I'll tip extra, I promise." Narrisa said up to him. "You are great you know that."  
  
"Just so long as you acknowledge that I'm breaking rules for you Inquisitor."  
  
"And my sanity thanks you for it." she then turned looking at Cullen. "I guess we've been hidden to long."  
  
He just nodded and sighed. "We need to get away more often..." he said before realizing it was said.  
  
"I would like that." she leaned to him and kissed him gently as he kissed back. A small kiss. followed by another, and another, each one felt more tender than the previous. Cullen then pulled back as he sighed and pointed up to their audible audience. "Right," she replied as she smiled bashfully. "We're on our way up." she called up to the guard.  
  
"Yes Inquisitor." the guard stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary may of been a little too vague but... I found it sweet.


	7. Hawke ... nuff said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of its a little Risque compaired to whats been said prior to this part, You been warned!  
> alot of convo

Hawke had made it to Skyhold. Varric was still walking on egg shells around Cassandra. Everyone could feel the tension anytime the two were in a room.  
  
"So," Narrisa spoke up in the tavern. Everyone from her inner circle was there. "Varric, Cassandra, Public appology to each other."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Birdy, we don't need to do that."  
  
"Yes, please do." Dorian remarked. "The two of you in the same place has been insufferable."  
  
Cullen just took another sip of his drink watching. Narrisa was sitting beside him. He really didn't see much of the tension, just heard about it when he and Narrisa spoke of the travels outside Skyhold. She had her hand resting on his knee. He slid his gloved hand on top of hers. She never wore gloves. She said they always restricted her hands to much. He could understand, if she wasn't fighting they normally were fidgeting unless she wasn't nervous.  
  
"Fine," Cassandra snarled. "I'm sorry Varric."  
  
"I'm sorry too Seeker" Varric paused. "Was just looking out for my friend."  
  
"Aww Varric," Hawke said grabbing him up in a bear hug.  
  
"ACK!" Varric hollered struggling, his feet off the floor.  
  
"Now that that is out of the way, DRINKS!" Hawke said rushing over to the bar leaning over it grabbing as many bottles as he could in his hands.  
  
"DRINKS!" Sera yelled in return.  
  
"I'd rather not," Leliana said. "Theres still work to do."  
  
"Likewize...." Cassandra agreed standing up. They both looked at Cullen and Josephine expecting them to be above this behavior as well.  
  
"It has been a while since I relaxed," Josephine said as she pulled one the cups closer to her.  
  
"Thats the spirit!" Blackwall smiled pulling his chair closer to hers. She smiled at him as he returned her smile with one of his own.  
  
Cassandra just scoffed and walked out of the tavern Leliana close behind her. Solas also managed to dissapear from the area as well.  
  
  
"How about a round of wicked grace?" Varric said pulling out his cards.  
  
"Oh I haven't played in ages," Josephine was giddy with excitement. "Back in Antiva I had gotten rather skilled."  
  
"Maybe you could teach me a few things then," Blackwall said before taking a sip of his drink, he raised an eyebrow towards her, hoping she caught his innuendo.  
  
"Possibly," she chuckled quietly trying to hide it.  
  
"They are adorable," Narrisa whispered towards Cullen's ear as she pretended to stretch.  
  
He just smiled at how she played it off.  
  
"Alright Love Birds!" Sera said. "No mushy stuff on the table, unless we all get to watch."  
  
"Agreed," Dorian said looking at everyone.  
  
"Could be quite the show," Bull said folding his arms across his chest. "Especially if was more than just two. Would remind me of back home."  
  
Cullen almost choked on his drink. Narrisa just patted his knee.  
  
"What do you say Narrisa?" Bull looked over at her. "You me Cullen, maybe Josephine and Blackwall, Sera and Dorian, all in your Quarters."  
  
She shook her head looking down at the table, unable to speak.  
  
Sera giggled "In her Quarters." she obviously took it the way Bull was meaning it.  
  
"I think I'd rather be in someone elses Quarters," Dorian spoke his eyes danced towards Cullen.  
  
"Ok hush you all," Narrisa said her face was three shades of pink. "Just deal the cards already."  
  
"Lets up the stakes," Dorian said. "Lets face it, we loose to much money to the dwarf, If you don't bet money you bet answers."  
  
"So like Truth or dare, only truths though added to bets?" Josephine questioned.  
  
"Oooo Dares too then," Dorian said as he felt a tingle in his skin. "This should be fun."  
  
The first round Josephine won while everyone lost their gold to her. "Oh I can't believe I won. I still have it I guess."  
  
"If its not the dwarf taking my money its now our Ambassador..." Dorain said grabbing his drink taking another big gulp.  
  
"Alright," Hawke chimed in. "I'm out of money so I'm left with Truths and Dares. But I'm not good with Truths."  
  
"I'd say," Varric laughed.  
  
  
The next had Hawke was 3 in the whole, Narrisa had spent all her gold she brought to the table, but she wasn't the only one. Blackwall and Dorian were also out, while Sera Cullen Varric and Josephine were the only ones left with coin.  
  
Cole suddenly made himself visible again. He always seems to just be there or gone the next. "I want to try and play." he sat down beside Narrisa.  
  
"Hawke," Josephine said as she was the big winner again. "I guess I get to give you dares?"  
  
"Of course My lady Ambassador," He said with a slight head bobble. He then turned up his drink and downed the rest, Stood up and slid his chair away. "Bring them."  
  
"Ok..." the thought a moment. "I Dare you to rush over and kiss the bartender."  
  
The bartender was a stocky dwarven man. Hawke raised a brow as he glanced between Josephine and the dwarf. "Really..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"but he probably won't allow me to get more alcohol."  
  
"I know where to get more if need be."  
  
"The stash..." Dorian whispered.  
  
"oooo," Sera smiled quietly. "DO IT HAWKE!"  
  
"FINE!" he stood up and proudly walked over to the dwarf, leaned over the bar and grabbed him kissing him square on the lips. then turned heel and walked back. The dwarf was fuming in anger as the rest of the tavern burst into laughter. "You put that in your next book and your toast," he said looking at Varric.  
  
"oh it'll be there."  
  
"someone else give one," Josephine said. "I'm no good at this."  
  
Sera quickly put her input in. "Tell us your most embarrassing story."  
  
"Shouldn't that be a truth?"  
  
"I dare you to." she giggled.  
  
"Fine," Hawke paused. "Ok, So I was in Kirkwall, the Blooming Rose, there was this lovely little red haired elf."  
  
"Red heads..." Bull interrupted without thought.  
  
"Maker..." Cullen said as he shook his head. He knew if it had anything to do with that place, the story would be one that would make Andraste herself blush.>br/>  
"Oh yes, Red heads," Hawke kinda drooled over the thought. "Anyway, she knew a thing or two and always managed to find time for me, her best client as she put it. Though I rarely had to tip, she got it other ways." he smirked. "anyway, it was my birthday so I was hoping for some extra good time. When I went to her, she of course wanted to try out a new hobby, tying knots."  
  
"Oh Maker," Josephine said covering her mouth, she didn't want that to be said out loud even though it had slipped out.  
  
Hawke chuckled. "Well I of course didn't decline. She ended up tying me to the bed frame, naked as a jay bird. Then climbed aboard the mast of my ship,"  
  
Cullen shook his head as he felt his cheeks redden just from the story. Narrisa was quietly giggling beside him.  
  
"I... must go," Cole said before he disappeared quickly from the table. "thoughts are loud."  
  
"She was at it for a few minutes then stops. And I was like, No don't you stop now, And in comes Isabella..."  
  
"Shit." Varric said his eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah. She and I hadn't been together that long, but she was off chasing a book, another story, but anyway, I figured she just was gone, and I had needs. She would understand. But she claimed it wasn't fair that on my birthday I partake in actions and didn't think to invite her. So of course, I offered right then, still tied and unable to even move." He paused. "This was supposed to be embarrassing wasn't it?"  
  
"I don't care," Sera said. "Its embarrassing some people, keep talking."  
  
"Yes please keep talking," Dorain said resting his arms on the table watching Hawke speak.  
  
Bull just nodded still thinking about the red headed elf.  
  
"Well, Isabella," He chuckled. " 'politely' told the elf to get out the damn room just for about 5 minutes. While she was out she stripped down to nothing, something Isabella was quiet skilled at doing very fast mind you. She climbed on top of me, and slapped me."  
  
Bull grunted with a smile.  
  
"Oh Maker," Dorian said fanning himself.  
  
Josephine had her hands over her eyes as she turned her head to the table, Blackwall appeared to be taking mental notes with his focus on the conversation.  
  
"So I pulled at the ropes, She knew how it drove me wild. The knots were too good though. She then twisted my nipples, bit me and scratched me down my chest never once just giving me what I wanted, I couldn't complain though. She knew I was loving it." he paused and rocked back in his chair taking another sip. "Anyway, the elf came back in, and she and Isabella then began kissing each other and playing..." he kinda drifted off in thought then groaned. "It was torture to just watch and not be able to do anything."  
  
"DETAILS!!!" Sera pleaded as she put her hands on the table. "Don't hold out on us!"  
  
"Agreed," Bull said licking his lips.  
  
"Only if it counts as my third dare" Hawke smirked  
  
"YES! keep talking," Sera demanded.  
  
"Maker-," Cullen whispered, he hid his face as he looked to Narrisa. She was as red as a rose, hiding her face against his shoulder. Atleast he wasn't he only one at the table red from embarrassment.  
  
"Well they are there, hands wild, grasping breasts and tugging nipples, their lips locked, tongues," Hawke shuddered a little as he let out a sigh. "Damn, Just thinking about it. There is a tavern wench somewhere in here right?"  
  
"theres a few," Bull said. "Even some red heads."  
  
"Good." Hawke laughed. "Anyway, they were on about it for what had to be hours, it felt like it anyway. And I'm there squirming and just begging to be in on the action. They both then climb onto the bed one on either side and then Isabella turns around above my face, the elf lady straddling my" He cleared his throat, "Mast... they still play while the elf rides me, and I'm licking Isabella's," He paused as he groaned. "Maker she always loves it when I do that."  
  
"All women do," Sera said lost in the story.  
  
"Another round of cards?" Varric said figureing it would fall on deaf ears.  
  
"Yeah, I think I've wound them up tight enough," Hawke said as he laughed. "Atleast one more round while I just sit here for a bit."  
  
  
  
  
The next round everyone but Josephine was out of gold and all atleast 1 truth or dare in their pile.  
  
"I won again," Josephine smiled.  
  
"Luck be a lady," Blackwall said as his eyes met hers.  
  
"Ok I got a dare for Blackwall!" Dorian said with a smirk.  
  
"DO IT!" Sera said.  
  
"Oh Maker," Josephine said. "I thought where I won I got to do the dares."  
  
"Majority vote," Dorian said. "I win,"  
  
"You didn't even vote"  
  
"Alright, raise your hands for me to dare..." Sera Bull Hawke and Dorian immediately raised their hands. "For Josephine?" Blackwall raised his hand.  
"What about the others?" Dorian said his eyes scanning over Cullen, Narrisa and Varric.  
  
"I'm indifferent," Varric said. "And anyway if we three even voted for our Ambassador it would just be a tie, so Sparkler wins."  
  
"Maker..." Josephine said as she felt her skin blush.  
  
"Alright Blackwall," Dorian grinned mischievously. "Kiss the blushing woman to your side."  
  
"Oh?" Blackwall said expecting something worse.  
  
Josphine looked towards Blackwall with a smile. "Ok."  
  
Blackwall then kissed her on the cheek trying to be a gentleman.  
  
Dorians face dropped... "I should of been more specific."  
  
"KISS HER MAN!" Sera said. "She likes you, you like her. Just get it over with already. Right on the kisser!"  
  
"Fine," Josephine said and pulling Blackwall to her kissing him on the lips. He was a little shocked but went along with it quickly as they kissed.  
  
Dorian then looked at Cullen.  
  
"What?" Cullen said as his face dropped knowing he was next in the circle awaiting his sentencing.  
  
"Be kind Sparkler, nothing to influence the other bets."  
  
"I wasn't going to go that far," Dorian laughed. "Though I really should."  
  
"What bets?" Narrisa asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing Boss," Bull smiled. "Ignore it."  
  
She looked at them all questioningly.  
  
"Alright Commander," Dorian said. "Kiss Narrisa, in front of us all in this tavern, where so many could see."  
  
"Not like everyone doesn't know already," Sera said.  
  
"And no Cheek kisses," Dorian said his face being serious.  
  
Cullen huffed as he moved his hand from hers that was under the table. He placed his curled index finger under Narrisa's chin as he looked into her eyes gathering his courage. She couldn't help but smile at him, her cheeks so red matching his. He then leaned his face to hers slowly planting a kiss to her lips.  
  
"Tongue!" Sera demanded.  
  
Cullen and Narrisa tried not to laugh as their lips had met. They kissed softly again.  
  
"Tongue in each others mouths now." Sera said again. Hawke meanwhile laughed at how it all was going.  
  
"You can't be serious," Cullen said pulling back just a hair from Narrisa's lips.  
  
Narrisa's arm slid around Cullen's shoulders as she pulled him closer kissing him deepening the kiss. her tongue meeting his between their lips. His eyes widened in surprise before he closed them enjoying the moment.  
  
"Now grope her tits," Sera said.  
  
Cullen quickly pulled back and choked on air from her words. while Narrisa laughed hiding her face behind her hands shaking her head. "I can't believe you Sera," she said.  
  
"What?" Sera protested. "Do it,"  
  
"I think that was good enough," Varric interupted. "Unless thats your dare for Birdy..."  
  
"Hush. Don't give her ideas," She looked over at the dwarf he was laughing hard at her reaction.  
  
"Her grope her own tits?" Sera said with a smirk.  
  
"My yall are a dirty bunch of people, If only you were this open back in Kirkwall Commander." Hawke said with a laugh. "I would of been around the Gallows a bit more."  
  
Cullen shot him a look before he grabbed his mug tilting it back takeing a gulp. He just laughed it off. "people change I guess."  
  
"Obviously," Hawke smiled. "for the better though, I'll take Narrisa's dare leash," Hawke said giving some assistance.  
  
"awe..." Sera said resting her face on her hands.  
  
"How about you sing?" Hawke smiled.  
  
"What?" She looked at Varric.  
  
"I uh-" He looked at the table then back to her. "Well I might of told him."  
  
"You told him you saw me sing?"  
  
"He asked why Birdy," Varric chuckeld.  
  
"So thats why he calls you Birdy," Sera smiled.  
  
"I thought it was how you danced on the battle field like a bird does in the sky" Dorian chimed in. "hop and a skip between targets."  
  
"Works on multiple levels," Varric smiled. "Go ahead Birdy, You have a beautiful voice."  
  
She stood up... "Does it have to be here?" she looked around at all the other people. "kind of..."  
  
"Don't be embarassed," Dorian said. "We want to hear."  
  
"Just don't make me dance too..."  
  
"We already know you do that," Sera laughed. "You tend to in the mornings before the suns up."  
  
"Maker, is nothing a secret?"  
  
"I didn't know any of this," Josephine said. "its not been in any reports."  
  
"Not everything always makes it to reports," Cullen said smileing up at Narrisa. He then realized how it sounded comeing off his tongue like that.  
  
Narrisa smiled at him biteing her lip. "Alright, But upstairs a bit, not here on the ground floor of the tavern." She then headed for the stairs, the rest following behind her with drinks and chairs in their hands.  
  
The upstairs part was a little emptier, but the people below were still noisey from all the earlier action. She then closed her eyes and sang the song the instrumentalist below was just playing the tune to, Empress of Fire was the song she was playing below as Narrisa sang perfectly, almost better than the tavern singer. Blackwall danced with Josephine as she sang. While the rest just sat watching and listened.  
  
Once she finished, they all clapped for her. She gave a curtsey still blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"You should be a bard," Josephine said. "Maybe Leliana will teach you more about it once this is all done. Expecially if you are any good at the game"  
  
"I am of Nobel blood," She smirked, "I think I could probably do quite well, I can't say the thought of being a Bard hadn't cross my mind."  
  
"Oh you wouldn't have any trouble," Dorian said. "The way you avoid questions, just so long as you can control the tells you have."  
  
"tells?"  
  
"You blush to easy," Sera giggled. "Also you fidget when nervous."  
  
"True," she laughed. "Oh well, no one is perfect."  
  
Cullen turned his head as she said that, about to protest, but he saw how she looked at him, she saw it on his face, she just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Whos next to get dared!" Narrisa said changing the topic. "I say Sera!"  
  
"What ever shall you do to me," Sera giggled. "My room is just over there you know, if you don't want others to see."  
  
Narrisa just laughed. "How about you dance for us."  
  
"Lame..." Sera laughed. "I can't dance, its why I just shoot arrows. haha its not just why I shoot arrows, I shoot arrows so I'm always behind you and Cassandra."  
  
"Cassandra?" Dorian looked over at Sera his eyes wide.  
  
"What?" Sera laughed it off, "She is nice to be behind as well, always a good view with them both in front."  
  
"I think your avoiding." Hawke said. "the Lady said dance."  
  
"FINE!" Sera said grabbing the bottle, she tapped her feet and shimmed on the floor to the music as best she could then threw her hands out to the side all jazz hand style. "Ta-da, I danced"  
  
"Thank you," Narrisa giggled before taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Alright Varric," Dorian started. "Why Bianca?"  
  
Hawke looked over to Varric curious himself.  
  
"Because Bianca was what the vendor had called it. Traded him a pair of yellow pants and a few stories, seemed a fitting name so I kept it."  
  
"Lier," Hawke said folding his arms.  
  
"Were you there?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well then you don't know if I'm lieing or not," Varric smirked.  
  
"Fine!" Hawke said throwing his hands in the air. "The Iron Bull," He looked to the tall Qunari. "Grab Dorian up and pet his hair like you would a Nug."  
  
Bull happily scooped up the Tevinter as Dorian protested. "Maker... If you mess up my hair...."  
  
"Thats a good Nug," He said as he patted Dorian on the head and laughed. Everyone Laughed.  
  
Dorian just glared towards Hawke. "Granted I'm still handsome with messy hair, but still..."  
  
"I think it looks better this way." Bull smiled.  
  
"You want to talk grooming habbits?"  
  
"Possibly..." Bull smirked.  
  
"Oh," Dorian kind of let a smirk cross his lips as well.  
  
"DORIAN!" Sera screamed. "You gotta straddle Bull's lap and ask to Ride him like a Pony."  
  
"Oh Maker..." Dorian shook his head.  
  
Bull egarly sat back down and patted his lap. "Over her Vint."  
  
"You will pay for this Sera." He said climbing onto Bulls lap.  
  
"Say it dirty too," She quickly added.  
  
Hawke cracked up laughing and slapped his knee. "A Tevinter on a Qunari, No one would believe this."  
  
"That is true," Varric said. "Even if I wrote about this they would say I made it up."  
  
"Bull, I want to Ride you like a Pony," Dorian said as he looked at Bull.  
  
"Thats dirty?" Bull chuckled. "Like this," He said as he grabbed Dorians shirt and pulled him close, he dropped his voice low. "I want to ride you," he paused "Like a... pony..."  
  
Dorians eyes widened. "Maker... I do believe you have a point there."  
  
"Oh you felt that."  
  
Cullen let out a quiet snicker as he quickly turned his head.  
  
"Commander!" Josphene was shocked. "Though I can't help but be a little curious....."  
  
"Waiiitt..." Blackwall said raising a brow.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly.  
  
Dorian cleared his throat as he slid off of Bulls lap. "Hawke still hasn't went. Make it quick, I have matters to attend to once this is done."  
  
"Yeah," Bull added.  
  
"Alright Hawke," Varric said turning to the Champion. "Tomorrow Morning after the war room daily talks. I want you to be waiting outside the door from Josephines office. When Seeker steps out, grab her and kiss her."  
  
"You want me to die?"  
  
"You won't die," Varric paused. "Indjured maybe."  
  
"Fine Deal," he pointed at everyone. "Be there to witness it. I'll make sure to give a great show." He then bowed. "Now if you excuse me, I must retire."  
  
Bull and Dorian had already managed to leave the scene. "Goodnight everyone," Sera said running over to her room closeing the door behind her.  
  
Varric turned and started off down the stairs, leaving Narrisa, Cullen, Josphien and Blackwall at the table.  
  
"This was nice," Josephine smiled. "I dont think I've blushed so hard or laughed so much in my entire life. Is it like this often?"  
  
"Every chance they get," Narrisa shook her head as she laughed. "I think they make it a game to see who can make another the reddest with their remarks. Atleast now I won't be the only one to be picked at fireside," she looked at Blackwall.  
  
"My Lady, I doubt they will me as much as you," He smiled as he held Josephine to his side. "My Beard hides my blushing while you don't have that luxury."  
  
"Fair point," She paused."Doubt I could pull the look of one."  
  
"Yeah," Cullen said as he smiled. "Plus I like your blushing cheeks."  
  
She tapped her finger to his chest. "Flatterer."  
  
"Trying," He chuckled.  
  
"Anyway," Blackwall said turning to Josephine. "Should I walk you back to your room?"  
  
"I would like that," She smiled as he took her hand and led her down the stairs.  
  
Narrisa then grabbed Cullens hand and walked with him over to the roof outside Sera's room.  
  
"HEY! No sex on the roof."  
  
"We aren't," Narrisa said realizing she said that a little to loudly.  
  
Cullen just shook his head as he smiled.  
  
"Bleh," Sera said closeing her window and pulling the blinds so she didn't have to see.  
  
Cullen then placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face to his gently as they kissed on the roof. "I should probably walk you to your Quarters."  
  
"Probably," She smiled. The moon was high in the night sky as Cullen hopped off the roof to the ground, landing a little hard on his feet from his Armor clanking together. He held his hands up as Narrisa lowered herself into his arms as he sat her feet to the ground. He wrapped his arm around her as he escorted her to her Quarters.  
  
"Do you know what the bet is?" she asked him as they heared the door.  
  
"What bet?"  
  
"The one between Dorian, Varric and the others."  
  
"No clue honestly, I figured you would know."  
  
"They are very secretive over it." She pondered scratching her chin as she tossed a match into the fireplace lighting it. Cullen had never been to her Quarters before, he felt nerves building in his stomach.  
  
"I'll see if can figure something out on it," He said rubbing his hand agaisnt the back of his neck.  
  
"Don't worry about it," She said walking over to where she normally changed clothes. "Goodnight Cullen," she smiled.  
  
He let out a sigh as she said his name. "Goodnight Na- My lady" He wanted to say her name, but he didn't feel ready yet.  
  
She then stepped behind the changing curtain. Part of him wanted to stay, most of him wanted to stay, but he couldn't. He slowly forced himself to exit her room as he closed the door behind him He rubbed his neck as he walked down the long stairwell then back to his own bed.  
  
  



	8. The Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it doesn't end at the dance...

The music played inside while the Masquerade Ball continued. Celene lives with Gaspard and Briala by her side in trust of an alliance, all the handy work of Narrisa and how she outplayed Florianne, exposing all her plan in front of everyone. No blood was shed, atleast that of the royal court.  
  
Narrisa was standing with Morrigan out on the balcony talking.  
  
As soon as Morrigan left the Inquisitors side, Cullen took his chance to be the next to steal her attention before any of the others had their chances.  
  
  
  
"Soo, I couldn't help but hear some of the conversations around you this evening," she was glowing as she spoke.  
  
"Wh-what sort of conversations?" He was trying to remember all that was said, most he had just blocked out.  
  
"You had many ladies practically begging for your attention,"  
  
"It was already taken," He smirked. "You've had it since Haven."  
  
She blushed as she glanced up at him still smiling like a school girl all giddy. "I also remember a Man asked you something."  
  
"Uh-" The commander quickly tried to remember the conversation. "Maybe?"  
  
"Are you married Commander?" she looked away as she spoke, a sqweek sneaked threw her smile she couldn't control it.  
  
"No," he looked questioned then gasped. "Oh," He blushed and cleared his throat. "You mean, you heard that."  
  
"Maybe," she smiled. "I am a Rogue, we have ears everywhere." she turned around resting her hands against the balcony railing.  
  
"You did well tonight," He said trying to change the subject, his hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We saved Celene and there was an alliance. Brilliant as always."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled then she looked back out over the balcony.  
  
"Are you alright?" he said as he leaned on the balcony railing beside her.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Its just beautiful here."  
  
"You are Beautiful," he said as his eyes lingered on her. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, but her hair had already started falling from the fighting behind the scenes she had done, tendrils in her face. Her green dress flowing in the breeze as it blew by. The black lace that started at her wrist and continued up to her collar, a thick black Ring that sat up on her neck encrusted with tiny diamond sporadically like the night sky. and the bare diamond shaped area upon her chest under the collar, stopping just before the center of her breast. She was still covered, but this was way more revealing than the armor she would always wear.  
  
"Flatterer," she smiled bashfully. "I haven't worn a dress in years."  
  
"The dress is nice, but the dress isn't whats beautiful." He smirked.  
  
"Dorian feeding you lines on me?" She smirked.  
  
"He may of helped a little," he chuckled. "But honestly, its true."  
  
"Just kiss me," she said. "My cheeks are hurting from smiling."  
  
"As you wish," He said as he placed his hand gently upon her chin tilting her face up slowly to his as he pressed his lips to hers for one soft and slow kiss. After he pulled his lips from hers. "Now, my Lady Inquisitor," He said stepping back a little. "I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask..." He bowed before her with his hand outstretched. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course," she placed her hand in his. "I thought you didn't dance?"  
  
"For you, I'll try." He smirked.  
  
"Your not bad," she smiled as they danced close. "much better than Florianne."  
  
"Good," he laughed. "Did you ever take dance lessons?"  
  
"Yes," She smiled. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem to enjoy it."  
  
"Dancing helps relax me." she smiled. "It was one of the few things I enjoyed doing with my sister. Since we weren't really allowed to train in combat."  
  
"Didn't stop you though."  
  
"You know that once I set my mind on something-"  
  
"There is no changing it."  
  
"Exactly," she smiled. "Dancing is why learning the tricks of the trade of being a rogue came easily. My brother Eric taught me. Mother was furious with him when she found me outside with him sparring."  
  
"You miss them don't you?" he could see it in her eyes when she spoke.  
  
"How could I not, they were so much of my life."  
  
He spun her our gently then back to him, bringing a smile back to her face. "I know what you mean. Do you write to any of them?"  
  
"Not as often as I probably should."  
  
He chuckled. "I'm the same. My sister Mia is the better one at such things. She always manages to find me and send letters."  
  
"That must be nice." she smiled. "I guess I should try and send one out. If any of them would bother reading it."  
  
"They would." Cullen smiled.  
  
"Of course," she giggled. "Mail from the Inquisitor, how could they not. If they didn't I'm sure Sera knows how to get a message across to them. Either a jar of bees or something."  
  
Cullen shook his head. He knew she hid behind her humor. He gently dipped her as the song ended.  
  
She was stunning in the moonlight. He couldn't help himself but kiss her again as he cradled her in the dip. Her hand slid from his side and up between his shoulder blades holding herself to him. She parted her lips as they kissed. His heart pounded as an idea slipped into his mind, their private kisses were always soft, always leaving him wanting more, he slowly ran his tongue against her lip during the kiss. She pressed her lips harder against his hungrily as her tongue reached to meet his. He felt he had done something right. The hand not cradling her back gently laid upon her neck as his thumb ran slowly down her jaw line as he kissed her deeper.  
  
Dorian came up behind them and stood at the entry way to the balcony and just watched swirling his wine. Varric was walking by noticing Dorian stopped, he stepped beside him as his eyes widened. He quickly pulled Dorian away by his coat tails shaking his head.  
  
Cullen slowly lifted his lady back to her feet as the kissing slowed and lightened. He then pulled away slowly. her eyes were still closed as she couldn't hide her smile that creeped onto her lips.  
  
"Maker," she whispered as she sighed.  
  
Cullen cleared his throat. "So um I..." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Shhh" she said rapping her arms around his neck as she leaped up into his arms. He caught her as he held her close.  
  
"So," he said as he turned around she still hanging on him in her hug. "I think the party is dieing down."  
  
"Ok," she said her voice was shaky as she tried to speak threw her smiles.  
  
"You probably have others wanting your attention."  
  
"Wanting to get rid of me?"  
  
"Maker no." he quickly replied.  
  
"I know," she giggled. "but I understand what you mean." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the dance," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Wouldn't of missed it for the world," he smiled speaking low back against her cheek as she nuzzled hers to his. "now hurry before I want to kiss you again."  
  
"Do I have to?" she giggled softly.  
  
"Yes," He smiled. "I'll be waiting upstairs. We can talk more then."  
  
She parted herself from him, their eyes never unlocking till she left him out on the balcony.  
  
He then looked out over the railing with a sigh. "Makers breath," he whispered.  
  
  
  
"So you do breathe," Dorian said as he made his way out to the balcony.  
  
"What do you want?" Cullen said not turning to face him, for fear his grin would tell all to much.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just I want my money back from a dwarf, was wondering if you had plans for the night?"  
  
"What?" Cullen turned to look at the mage, he raised a brow as Dorain chuckled.  
  
"Sparkler, no cheating the odds," Varric said. "Or you forfeit everything."  
  
"Why must you be so cruel." Dorian said holding a hand to his chest. "Ok, new bet, 9 from tonight."  
  
Varric just laugh. "Don't know when to quit do you Sparkler."  
  
"I don't quit till I win."  
  
Cullen still was confused on what was going on. "Do I want to know what this is about?"  
  
"Probably not," Varric stated without hesitation. "Don't worry about it Curly. Its nothing bad."  
  
"Definitely not bad," Dorian said as he handed the dwarf some of his coin. "I'll be expecting Double if I'm right."  
  
"uh-huh," Varric said as he left the balcony.  
  
"So where is our Inquisitor?" Dorian said propped up on the railing.  
  
"Inside finishing up her talks with the nobles."  
  
"She like the dress line? Did you say the part about it crumpled on your floor?"  
  
"Maker, Of course not." he replied.  
  
"TITS AND BITS!" Sera was singing as she walked by the balcony. "Have youuuu seen Tits and bits?"  
  
"Shes talking with nobles. Go sing in there for her," Dorian said waving his hand at the elf.  
  
"That will put a cucumber up their rumps right quick," she said before she ran down the hall way.  
  
Cullen shook his head.  
  
"Dorian!" Iron Bull said as he walked to the balcony. "You owe me, pay up." He held up a Nobel's pair of small clothes.  
  
"By the Maker," Dorian said slapping his knee. "Are those?"  
  
"Yes, removed from him myself."  
  
"Details!" Dorian said quickly leaving Cullen alone and walking after Bull.  
  
Cassandra was next to walk out watching the band of fools that left. "Remind me again why we let our Inquisitor keep such company?"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder," Cullen laughed it off as he shook his head. "They make her smile though,"  
  
"I guess," she replied. "I'll be happy when we head back to Skyhold. I know Josephine is ready as well, shes been chasing after Sera all night."  
  
"Yeah," Cullen said only half listening as he remembered he was going to meet Narrisa upstairs. "I-I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Seeker. Don't worry about he trio of fools, They aren't that bad, give them a chance."  
  
"Sure," she said sarcastically. "Goodnight Commander," but he didn't hear, he had already rounded the corner and headed off upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
He sneaked passed all the ladies that were stragglers from the ball looking for him. When he made it up to the guest rooms. He knocked on the door that was to Narrisa's.  
  
"Yes?" her voice called threw the door questioningly.  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
"Come in, I need help."  
  
He quickly came in to see her with her arms stretched behind her back trying to undo one of the many buttons that lined her spine.  
  
"I can't reach these buttons. How is anyone supposed to get out of these things."  
  
"They have help," He said quickly then cleared his throat once he heard the words leave his lips. But it was too late she was giggling shaking her head. "You know what I mean."  
  
"yes," she smiled. He finally undone the buttons that were left as she sighed releaved. "thank you, but I may still need help before you head off to bed."  
  
"Really?" he questioned. He felt his cheeks grow red, she was already almost undressed in front of him.  
  
"I think there was two ties on the corset. I can't remember how many knots Josephine tied."  
  
"Oh," he said looking at her exposed shoulders, then at the corset that had pulled her together all night. "why must women wear so many things."  
  
"Would you rather us in nothing but our small clothes all the time?"  
  
"Depends," he smirked as he found the first bow, he pulled at the string as it came undone. she had turned her head glancing at him over her shoulder.  
  
"On?" she said waiting for him to finish.  
  
"All women or just you?" He couldn't help but chuckle a little as he pulled the string of the second bow as she let out a breath.  
  
"Thank you," she sighed. She then arched her back as she stretched "I can move again. you wouldn't believe how hard that made fighting."  
  
"I can't imagine." he said. she then sat down in front of the vanity in her room. she slowly undone her hair as it bounced when it fell, her waves caressed her shoulders. She ran her fingers against her scalp as she scrunched her fingers threw her hair closing her eyes.  
  
Cullen turned around and faced the fireplace that burned. it was creating the only light for the room besides the moonlight. the flickering of the fire dancing along the shadows in the room. He found him self rubbing his neck with his hand. What was he doing in this room? Should he leave her be? She did have a long day, did she really want to spend her night with him fumbling over his words?  
  
She stood up from her chair as she slowly stepped out of her green dress. he gulped as he heard the fabric slide down her and crumple on the floor. Next he heard the corset strings tap against the wood of the bed frame as she placed it on the foot of the bed.  
  
"I'm not naked, You can look." she said. He heard the smile in her voice.  
  
"you sure, don't resend the invitation." he said half wondering if she was just toying with him.  
  
"I'm sure," he felt her hand against his shoulder. Feeling her touch was the only plus side to not wearing his armor. He slowly turned around as his eyes traced down her face, her shoulders, her night dress, it was almost sheer, he could see the shadow of her frame with the flicker of the fire's glow.  
  
"Your beautiful," he said, his hand caressing her cheek.  
  
"and you are handsome," she replied as she nuzzled her cheek to his gloved hand.  
  
"D-Do you want me to leave?" he said looking away. "I know you've had a long day."  
  
"No," she said grabbing his free hand with hers. "Stay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Cullen..." she said.  
  
He loved the sound of his name off her lips he closed his eyes as she said it, Why hadn't he used her name yet, He wanted her to hear it, but how could he say it? his lips wouldn't work even when he tried.  
  
"I said stay with me."  
  
"Yes my Lady," he said with a nod. knowing she preferred that to Inquisitor. He was unsure of how saying her name would sound off his lips. He only ever said it when she was out cold.  
  
She then walked over to the bed and climbed into it. She looked over at him as if to say join me. He walked over as he undone the buttons on his jacket and hung it on the bed frame then took off his boots leaving them beside the bed.  
  
"Do you sleep in nice pants?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her when he almost climbed under the covers.  
  
"Not normally,"  
  
"Get comfortable," she asked. "Please."  
  
"Ok," he said turning around feeling a little awkward as he untied them and they dropped to the floor, he was still in his shirt and smalls.  
  
He felt her hands against his sides as she sat up behind him. Her fingers slid under his shirt as she slowly pulled it up. Strangely he preferred her undressing him than himself. She saw the battle scars that lined his back.  
  
"Maker," she said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You," she said as her fingertips caressed his shoulders softly she dragged them starting at the nape of his neck, all the way to the point before going down his biceps.  
  
"I know I have pleanty of battle scars, Unsightly," he was self conscious about them, though he was enjoying her delicate touch.  
  
"No," she said. "I have plenty as well, they each are a story."  
  
"You do?" he said turning around facing her. Her hands moved to his chest as she came closer to him. She nodded. "Could I see?"  
  
She let a little giggle. "Of course." she turned around and pulled down the straps of her night dress, she was topless, but she covered her breasts with her hands. "You see the one below my shoulder blade?"  
  
"uh-" Cullen said as he looked at her back, he could visually see her lean frame, not just shadows anymore, her pale skin shimmered in the warm fire light. "Yeah," he traced it with his finger, unable to help but touch.  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled, his glove-less touch for the first time, at least to her memory. "I got that one about four years ago. I was running from a bear. It had prove a little to strong for me at the time. and well while I ran, I tripped and fell down a long hill. landing at the bottom. It wasn't until I reached back home that my mother pointed out I was bleeding all over the place. Of course she scolded me, but its a story I get to tell."  
  
"A bear?"  
  
"I've came a long way," she giggled. "Now I try to at least watch where I run instead of what I'm running from."  
  
"Good," he said as his hand ran up her back clasping over her shoulders."Any others?"  
  
She leaned forward as her night gown fell further, she then took one of her hand and lower it and her small clothes down almost exposing her tale, using her other hand to keep her breasts still tightly hidden.  
  
His eyes widened. "Maker," he breathed as he cleared his throat.  
  
"This one, I got from a fight..." she paused. "my brothers had ran into some trouble at the tavern back where I grew up, and of course when we were out having fun relaxing away from our parents, the men my middle brother Henry owed money to showed up." She paused. "The fight... it..."  
  
Cullen placed his hand on her shoulder, he heard it in her voice. This story was one that was emotional. "You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"I want you to know everything about me," she said looking over her shoulder at him. "No questions unanswerable for you." She said taking a deep breath. "Anyway, One of them ended up grabbing me from behind, thats where his blade bared into me while he said... things. My brothers were furious. Henry lunged forward drawing his sword as another of the men jumped between. It all gets a little fuzzy, but I remember my Eldest brother Adam and Eric were the last standing while the man gave up his demands dropping me before running. He didn't make it far, Eric threw one of his daggers and stopped him and ran after him to finish the revenge, while I and Adam stayed by Henry's side till he passed."  
  
"I'm sorry," Cullen said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You didn't have to tell me."  
  
"More you hear about me, more crazy I appear right?" she laughed as she stifled back a tear.  
  
"Your not crazy," he said.  
  
"Danger prone?" she smiled her eyes wet from the story.  
  
"Maybe a little," He kissed her cheek. "Just stay safer for me."  
  
"I've learned a lot." She straightened up. "But that was two years ago. I swear no one else in my family has a sad death, at least to my knowledge." "Also theres these three scars," she said turning around showing him her side. She was covering her breasts still with her hands. These scars ran along her rib cage. "But these are newer."  
  
"You got that one from Haven...." he paused. "I thought you had died. I remember finding you in the snow, you were so pale."  
  
"I'm always pale," she joked.  
  
"I know, but this pale was almost blue, not your pink tint you have now." he said as he ran his fingertips against her lips. "your lips were blue, snow was frozen to your lashes and hair."  
  
"But I lived." she said reassuring him, his eyes had gotten sorrowful remembering that night. She wanted him to forget that sadness, but how could he? he HAD lost her. Regardless of the fact he had her now, he could just as easily lose her again in another battle.  
  
"I know," he said, then he chuckled remembering "You would of laughed knowing this, but Cassandra was worried about you."  
  
"She was not"  
  
"Yeah she was. We all were. And when we were trying to figure out how to warm you up, she suggested fire, the face she had when Dorian said it would burn you must of been priceless."  
  
"You didn't see it?"  
  
"I was on the outside the tent. You were half undressed."  
  
"Oh, so how did I warm up?"  
  
"Well...." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"What did you do?" she smirked, she knew he only done that when he was nervous of a reaction or something.  
  
"I laid beside you in my small clothes till you gained color."  
  
"Ohh," she said shocked.  
  
"The healer agreed it was the best option." He said in his defence. "I may of recommended body heat, but she agreed to it."  
  
She couldn't help but giggle. "So our first snuggle, and I didn't even get to witness it."  
  
"Yeah," he said rubbing his neck. "Well would you of rathered Sera or Dorian? Cassandra?"  
  
She laughed at the thought. "Yeah you really were the only choice."  
  
"I'd do it again if I had to," He smiled looking away. "But lets hope your awake next time."  
  
"I do feel a little cold," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Mhmm," she nodded then climbed under the covers still keeping her breasts covered till she pulled her night gown over them and back on her arms.  
  
He then followed under the covers wrapping his arms around her, one under her head as his whole body wrapped around her.  
  
"This is nice," she said with a smile.  
  
"Very," nuzzled his nose against her neck, inhaleing her smell. Honey and flowers, a little sweat from the fighting from the day, but it all mixed in the perfect perfume for her.  it wasn't no time at all and they both fell asleep not realizing how tired they were till they were still and warm under the covers.  
  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

They awoke when they heard a knock on the door.

"Lady Inquisitor," Josephines voice rang threw the door.

"Maker, when did I fall asleep," Cullen said as he stretched, Narrisa was still asleep on his arm. He was trapped.

"Lady Inquisitor?" Josephine knocked again.

"What!?" Narrisa yelled as she sat up in the bed agrily glareing at the door, her hair was a bit of a mess, but Cullen still found her beautiful.

"Remind me never to wake you when you don't want to be awake," Cullen said trying not to laugh.

"If she sees you in here, you know what she'll think," Narrisa's eyes were wide realizing what it looked like happened.

"Uh-" Cullen said also realizing. His mind raced trying to figure what to do. He quickly jumped up and grabbed his boots and pants and walked as fast as he could hideing in the wash room. Just before Josephine opened the door.

Narrisa pulled the covers up over herself trying to remove the smile from her face.

"Sorry I thought you would of been up by now." She walked into the room noticeing the dress at one corner and the corset on the bed. "I take it you had no troubles with the dress?"

"It was perfect thank you," she smiled as she ran her fingers threw her hair to de-tangle the knots from her sleep.

"Should I get a bath ready for you?" She said walking to the wash room.

Narrisa quickly got up out of bed to protest, "No! thats... fine." she said. "I can get it myself. Don't you worry about that. You've done so much for me."

"Ahhh," Josephine said looking over to where Narrisa was, she looked passed her for a second seeing the red jacket hanging on the bed frame. Narrisa turned her head to see what Josephine started smileing at. Narrisa turned pink as she turned towards the bed straightening the sheets. hiding her embarrassment. "If you see Commander Cullen, let him know we'll be ready to head out at lunch, They will go over the remaining details of the alliance between Celene, Gaspard, Briala and the Inquisition at breakfast, which is in 30 minutes. I do hope he and you both will be able to join us."

"Of course," Narrisa said, her voice broke knowing Josephine knew or atleast thought she knew everything.

"You want to know something strange," she smiled as she spoke leaning against the washroom door so she knew Cullen would hear. "I went to the Commander's room, and it looked completely un touched."

"Ok fine, you win," He said threw the door. "But this isn't what it looks like."

"What do you mean Commander? You know that news spreads so fast here in Orlais?"

"We just slept."

"Hes telling the truth," Narrisa said embarrassed. "I know you don't believe us, but please, we'd never hear the end of it. What if Dorain or Sera heard... or Varric, we'd be put in his next book." Her eyes widened in the fear, as she inhaled.

"Ok ok, I believe you both," Josephine said. "As hard as it is to think," she smiled. "Anyway, twenty five minutes, breakfast, both of you. And you may want to hurry back to your room before someone else sees."

Cullen quickly exited the room, he had put on his pants, boots and shirt while in the wash room and rushed out grabbed his coat, almost made it out the door before he turned around to come to Narrisa. He placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Later my Lady," he then headed back for the door.

Josephine smiled as she watched how the Commander was in such a rush. She just let out a sigh.

"Not a word," Narrisa said and pointed at the smileing woman. She tried to keep her face serious, but couldn't help but smile from Cullen's actions.

"Of course," Josephine said as she slowly headed to the door.

"Did you and Blackwall have fun last night dancing?" she could tell Josephine was beaming when she asked.

"Yes Inquisitor."

"I'm happy for you both,"

"As am I for you and the Commander." she then smiled exiting the room.


	9. A Token of Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *melts* lol. another favorite scene, not much different from in game, but I couldn't resist haha

Cullen couldn't get her off his mind. He thumbed the coin in his pocket. All she had gone through, was still going through, Had yet to go through, and yet she still found time to smile and make him smile, and touch so many peoples hearts. She was the Herald, his Herald. He would beam with a smile just thinking of her. He debated over it in his mind. Should I? Should I not? He propped his feet up on his desk, the stack of reports just stared at him. He sneared, but Josephine had came by declaring that if he didn't at least get threw the stack of reports from her, her lips may leak the events she thought unfolded that night in Orlais. He had no dirt on her, so he had to go along with it, He doubted she meant it, but he dare not risk it. He then sat up at his desk and went threw them skimming, writing replies and such of his opinions and demands.  
  
He reached a note that was hidden, another from Narrisa.  
  
  
_Hello Commander,_  
  
_I bet you weren't expecting this. Anyway, I just wanted to say,_  
_watch out, Sera has something planned for you_  
_I haven't found out what yet, but shes schemeing._  
_I can only imagin. Don't open any packages._  
  
_Dorain complements your arse. I polietely told him to_  
_hush its taken. And he just laughed at me._  
_The nerve,_  
_You know I aren't serious. How could one be serious with_  
_Dorian._  
  
_The Iron Bull is a great Warrior. Maybe you two should spar_  
_he keeps asking Blackwall, but Blackwall hasn't taken him up_  
_on it yet._  
  
_Speaking of Blackwall, did you know he really fancys Josephine._  
_He talks in his sleep. We heard him one night while we sat around_  
_the fire. He was_ (scribbles) _lets just say he seemed to be having_  
_a good dream of her._  
  
_Cassandra is so serious, I think the group sometimes grinds her_  
_nerves, though shes slowly catching on making jokes._  
_JOKES! I know, this is Cassandra._  
  
_Varric is amazing. His stories. you'll have to hear all of them._  
_Hes full of them_  
  
_Solas is_ (scribbles) _hes Solas. He and Cole seem to get along_  
_great though. They understand each other._  
  
_Speaking of Cole, I'm starting to understand some things he says_  
_I think I am anyway. He said something the other day that was_  
_addorable. "Happiness Joyous and they embrace it"_  
_to which Solas replied "How could they not?" He was looking at_  
_me when he said it... I can_ (Scribbles)  
  
_I dont think we hid whatever this is as well as we thought._  
  
_Guess I should add, Combat is going smoothly. A few Nicks and_  
_Scrapes, brusises, but nothing major._  
  
_Some nights I wish you could be here. The stars are so_  
_stunning._ (scribbles a few sentences worth)  
  
_Ok, I've been writing to long and apparently with a goofy grin,_  
_Dorian is starting to make jokes._  
  
_Narrisa_  
  
  
  
He didn't know how long the note had been there, It could of been months old by now. He stuffed the note into his pocket as he lifted his quill for his reply.  
  
  
_Inquisitor,_ (no that wasn't right, he drew a line threw it) _My Lady,_  
  
_some nights I too wish could be out on the field,_  
_but if I was there, our soldiers would falter in their training._  
  
(He lifted his quill as he tried to think of what to write. He was horrible at writing  
letters. He only ever wrote reports. He rubbed his forehead as he tried to think of what to say.)  
  
_Will you come by my office when you have a chance?_  
  
_There is something that needs_ (he stopped and scribbled out 'that needs' and paused) _just when you are able._  
  
_Cullen_  
  
  
  
He then folded the note and put it in a different pile than his reports. Just in time as well because a messenger came into the room.  
  
"Here is the stack," Cullen said motioning towards the pile. "Just take them to Josephine."  
  
"Should I deliver her an oral message as well?" The messenger said tried to grab all the papers without dropping any.  
  
"No," he chuckled watching the messenger struggle. "You can make two trips. I'm going to go for a walk. IF you or anyone else has a report," He pointed at his desk. "Deliver here, not to me personally unless its urgent."  
  
"Of course Ser," the messenger tried not to smile. It was the same one whom interrupted the Commander and the Inquisitor out on the battlements.  
  
Then Cullen left the messenger and headed off towards Narrisa's Quarters. The Nobles gathered inside the Main hall all looked at him with hushed whispers as he passed by. He tried his best to ignore the curiosity of what they were talking about as he closed the door to her Quarters behind him. He looked up the stairwell, He could hear giggling. She must of had a visitor at the moment.  
  
"Sera!" her voice hollered.  
  
"What? You don't think he'd like cake?"  
  
"Not that kind of cake... Be nice to him please."  
  
"Gah your no fun," he heared a thud and lifted a brow. "So, Dorian sneaking you drinks from Josephine's noble's stash? You're running Low."  
  
"I know," Narrisa giggled. "I'll have to learn myself where she hides them I guess if I'm to keep getting them. She caught him the other day."  
  
"Damn," Sera replied. "Oh well, enough of this, I'm going to figure out something to do with Miss Poofy Dress." Sera Opened the door Cullen quickly placed his hand to his lips hoping she wouldn't say anything... It was Sera after all. He had the note in his hand. She quickly rushed down the stairs to him and snatched it from his fingers. "Oh Narrisa! You have a message," She then smiled at Cullen and headed off up to Narrisa's room. Wasn't exactly how he was going to leave the note, but at least she would get it, hopefully. He then head off back to his office to wait.  
  
  
  
  
"Where did you find it?" Narrisa said taking the note from Sera.  
  
"Some Ex-Templar was just outside your door. You know. Yanked it from his hand."  
  
"How do you know its for me?" she asked before turning it over, seeing her name on the front.  
  
"A hunch, Whats it say?"  
  
Narrisa just looked at her then smiled as she opened the letter and skimmed it. "Oh nothing,"  
  
"WHAT!?" Sera said. "Nothing?" She snatched the note back. "Your right.... this is nothing. Cully Wully needs to write steamy love notes."  
  
"I think I may die if he did."  
  
Sera giggled. "So I guess your going to go on to see him. I'll go back to the Tavern." She got up off the foot of Narrisa's bed where they both had been sitting.  
  
"Sera," she said causing her to turn around before the door.  
  
"You know your like a sister to me."  
  
"Of course. Cookie baking Sister." Sera smiled.  
  
Narrisa got up and hugged Sera meeting her at the door. "When you figure out what to do to Josephine, you better let me help."  
  
Sera giggled. "Of COURSE! The Inquisitor of the people."  
  
They both then exited the room, Sera heading to the Tavern, and Narrisa heading towards Cullen's Office.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she opened the door Cullen was in the middle of handing new messages to three different messengers. "And if they have any questions," He paused looking up seeing Narrisa, a smile creeped onto his face. "just... tell them I'll be back before the world ends."  
  
"Yes Commander," the three messengers said before turning around and exiting the office.  
  
Once the doors closed behind them he stepped from around his desk. "There you are,"  
  
"You were waiting for me?"  
  
"Yes," He said then closing his eyes "I mean no," he brought his hand up to the back of his neck trying to play it off.  
  
"which is it?" she said looking at him with her smile. Maker how it made him think wild things.  
  
"There is something I wanted to ask you," he rubbed his neck. "We have some dealings in Ferelden... I was... hoping you might accompany me. When you can spare the time, of course."  
  
"Is something wrong?" she said now a worried expression on her face.  
  
"What?" He realized maybe he went about this the wrong way, but he wasn't going to rework the schedule just to have another fumbling, he would find a way to make it work. "No, I would rather explain there, If you wish to go."  
  
"I believe there is time now," She smiled. She knew he was up to something.  
  
The two then headed out with a small group of soldiers just in case. They traveled a long way to a small lake in Ferelden. The sun was low in the sky almost sun set when they arrived, he motioned for the soldiers to stop as He and his inquisitor continued walking on foot. The area had been rather quiet except for the insects and other wild life chirps and croaks in the area.  
  
"Where are we?" she said looking around after they had walked far enough from the soldiers. They had walked onto a small dock overlooking the lake.  
  
"You walk into danger, every day. I wanted to take you away from that. If only for a moment." He said as they neared the end of the dock. He let out a happy sigh as his eyes scanned the lake. "I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet."  
  
"Did you come here often?" She turned looking at him.  
  
Cullen leaned against one of the docks pillars his thumb and index finger turning the coin in his pocket as he spoke. "I loved my siblings, but they were very loud. I would come here to clear my head. of course they always found me eventually." He smiled.  
  
"They always do," she smiled standing closer to him, she laid her head on his shoulder as she looked out over the lake. "You were happy here?"  
  
"I was, I still am," He left the coin in his pocket as he pulled his arm around her holding her gently in his armor.  
  
"How will you survive without a Parade of Messengers and war reports?" She smiled as she looked up at him.  
  
"Oh I should be able to last the day," he smiled then paused "Besides, I told Leliana to send word if-"  
  
"Cullen, You, Me, Alone," She looked out over the water. "Pretty Lake"  
  
"R-Right. Of course," He smiled rubbing his neck forcing himself to look back to the lake. "The last time I was here was the day I left for templar training." He took his arm from around her as he pulled the coin from his pocket. "My brother gave me this. It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck. Templars aren't supposed to carry such things. Our Faith should see us through."  
  
"I don't think it worked. you haven't been all that fortunate." She said her face was a little sadder as she looked up at him.  
  
"I should of died during the blight. Or at Kirkwall, or Haven. Take your pick, and yet, I made it back here."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way," she said, her smile coming back.  
  
"Humor me." he said gently taking her hand in his. "We don't know what you'll face before the end. This can't hurt."  
  
"I'll keep it safe." She smiled as he placed the coin in her hand and closed her fingers around it for her.  
  
"I know its foolish, but... I'm glad." He then pulled her delicately to him as her hand slid up his armored arm. He softly placed his lips to hers as his other hand caressed her cheek. "I don't know how long we have before," he started to say as their lips parted, but she interrupted him with her lips in another soft kiss. "The soldiers come for us."  
  
"This was nice," She smiled, her greenish grey eyes lingering in his. "I don't want this moment to end."  
  
"There will be more," He kissed her cheek. "You have my word."  
  
"Commander?" he heard a soldier calling for him off in the distance.  
  
"Of course," Narrisa said looking down and shuffling her feet.  He took the precious moments of alone time they had left to lift her chin up to him and plant another slow kiss on her lips. He knew it may be the last he would have for a while. They would be ready any day now to march on Adamant, and with all that was to happen they both would be too busy to breathe let alone have moments like this.  
  



	10. Please Don't be a Dream

They had just got back from Adamant, Hawke had stayed behind in the fade, he was presumed dead. He was a Mage, but a mage trapped in the Fade. Everyone was taking it hard. Varric wouldn't speak to anyone that passed by, he had lost his best friend.  
  
Narrisa came up to him and just hugged him. Her eyes was watery and red. Varric's were as well. "Shit," is all he replied.  
  
"Hawke was a great man," Dorian stated.  
  
"Yeah," Varric said as he turned away from everyone. "I - have some letters to write, if you'll excuse me." He then slowly walked off disappearing into the shadows to head to his room.  
  
"I wish I could of saved him..." She started to tear up again.  
  
Dorian just grabbed her and pulled her to him like a reflex. "If you had tried, you could of died... the rifts would still be open, and the world would go to hell, remember."  
  
"I know..." She said grabbing his coat in her hands as she started to cry. Everyone else was silent as he quietly took her away from the great room.  
  
"We should go take you to Cullen," He said as he rubbed her back. "Your getting tears and Maker knows what all over my clothes." he smiled trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Sorry," She said wiping her nose and eyes.  
  
"Though you may make his armor rust." he was hoping for a smile.  
  
She cracked one. "True," it quickly faded away though as she thought about how life was so easy taken away, One moment they were fighting, the next Hawke was gone, just like that.  
  
"Come on," Dorian said escorting her out passed Solas' room and out towards Cullen's office. "I'll go report to Leliana so you can take your time."  
  
"Thank you," She said. "Your amazing you know that."  
  
"Oh I know," He smiled as he opened the door for her to Cullen's office.  
  
Cullen motioned his hand as he spoke with the soldiers and messengers around his desk, "Rylen's Men will Monitor the Situation."  
  
"Yes Ser, we'll begin preparations at once," one of the scouts said.  
  
"In the meantime, we'll send soldiers to..." He paused as he saw Dorian and Narrisa in the door way. "Assist with the relief effort, that will be all."  
  
"Ser!" they saluted and then quickly exited the room,  
  
He walked over to Dorian and Narrisa "Thank you," he nodded as he just wrapped his arms around Narrisa.  
  
"Anytime Commander." Dorian replied slowly closing the door behind him as he exited.  
  
She rested her head against his armor. it was cold against her warm face.  
  
"Sit," He said walking her over to his chair and helping her to the seat. He then walked around locking the three doors to his office.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked trying to figure out what he had planned.  
  
He wheeled the chair backwards a bit and kneeled in front of her. "Let me speak honestly for a moment." He paused. "when we had word you had fallen when the bridge crumbled, my heart had sank. I was furious. I had sent you out again into battle."  
  
"Cullen..."  
  
He placed his fingers to her lips. "The thought of losing you," he paused. "I can't."  
  
"I know," she said. "Are you saying... we end this?"  
  
"No" He quickly stated, "That would be worse..." he said looking up to her.  
  
"I agree," she said as a tear fell down her cheek. "the thought of not being with you..."  
  
He took his hand and wiped her face gently caressing her cheek. "This war won't last forever," He said. "I keep telling my self one day I won't have to send you off to fight Maker knows what." he paused gathering his voice. "when it all started, I hadn't considered much beyond our survival..." he placed his hands on her knees. "But things are different now."  
  
"what do you mean," she said as she caressed his stubble face with her hand, her thumb lightly grazing over the scar on his lip as her hand slid delicately against his face.  
  
"I find myself wondering what will happen after..." He paused. "When this is over. I don't want to move on... not from you." a slow smile grew on his lips as he placed his hand on her cheek, his fingers sliding a stray tendril of hair that had fallen from her pony tail behind her ear. He then looked away as he stood up rubbing the back of his neck turning away from her as he walked beside the desk. "But ... I don't know what you... that is... if you... ah" he interrupted himself as he was unsure if this was even the right time. He just knew it could of easily of been her stubbornness that make her stay in Hawkes place. She wanted to save everyone. He loved this woman. He wanted her to know he loved her with ever fiber of his being. She made him stronger than ever. She inspired him to do great things. And he just, loved her.  
  
"Cullen..." She got up and walked over to him, standing between him and the desk forcing him to look back at her. "Do you really need to ask?" she turned his face back to hers with her fingertips. "You know how I feel."  
  
"I suppose your right," He replied.  
  
Her hands rested on the edge of his desk as she leaned back on it. He stepped closer as he leaned down for a kiss, her hand moved knocking a bottle onto the floor. She gasped and they both looked down at the broken remains. "Sorry,"  
  
Cullen smiled then took and slid his paper work and everything off his desk and into the air a few more bottles crashing upon the floor. "Don't be." He kissed her deeply as he leaned her back, to the table. He cradled her in his arms till she laid back on the table. He supported his weight above her with one hand as his armor almost was almost touching her as they kissed. he didn't want to crush her between his armor and the table. Her arm had slid up under his on his shoulders as she pulled herself to him while they kissed. Her legs wrapped around him. Their kiss deepened as his tongue danced with hers in their mouths.  
  
She moaned softly as they kissed, He was a little startled yet aroused by the sound, "One second," He said pulling back from her.  
  
"What?" she said a little demanding. she then covered her mouth as she heard how she said it.  
  
He smiled as he untied his arms armor from the chest piece. "A little help?"  
  
She couldn't move fast enough it seemed, with them both untying and removing the big clunky armor from his chest and arms it took no time. She then pulled off his gloves and as his hands were free, he immediately placed them on her cheeks kissing her deeply. They both sighed then kissed passionately. her hands grabbed his shoulders as she now sat up on the edge of the table, One of his hands slid from her cheek to her back holding her close. He could feel her warm body threw his undershirt, but he still wasn't close enough to satisfy his want. her hands left his shoulders as she slid her coat from her arms, then pulled the scarf from around her neck tossing it to the floor, her hands then started at the bottom of her shirt as she undone a few clasps. She was moving to slow. Her fingers shaking as she struggled with some of the clasps. He began from the top and worked at undoing them. Once it was undone, he pulled it off of her shoulders then dropped it to the floor. Her undershirt was damp from the ride back into Skyhold, but he didn't care. He loved this woman weather she was fresh from a bath or a weeks worth of dirt grime and demon blood. He growled a little in his throat as he pulled her hungrily to him, kissing her again and again. They started Long and slow as his heart was pounding about to leap from his chest.  
  
"Cullen," she whispered.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Do you love me?" she bit her lip as he kissed down her cheek then her neck. He was unable to stop himself to let her speak.  
  
"Yes, I do." he slid her shirt sideways a little as he kissed her shoulder.  
  
"Then love me..." She paused as she felt his lips linger as she spoke the words. "Please... now"  
  
She didn't have to ask twice. He quickly worked at her pants as she began working on his. "You know I've never..."  
  
"Me either," she said quietly as she undone the knot, his armored pants falling leaving him in his smalls, she then pulled at his shirt puling it up.  
  
His hands couldn't work her pants string fast enough as he lifted his arms for her then quickly as soon as the shirt was gone, he managed to untie the pants. She meanwhile pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor. She shimmied out of her pants and couldn't help but notice Cullen's Smalls being stretched towards her. She bit her lip nervously as she pulled her shoes off, the pants sliding effortlessly after them.  
  
"Just... love me gentle," she said her voice quivering a little. as she undone her breast band, her chest bounced free for him to see.  
  
"Maker..."He breathed as his eyes wondered to her breasts. he gently ran his hand up cupping one of them rolling his fingers gently as he squeezed  
so soft.  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered as he touched. he kissed her tender and lovingly as his other hand not mesmerized by her breast held her head behind her neck.  
  
She gasped breathy after the kiss.  
  
"Your sure about this, about me?" Cullen said second guessing. "You could have anyone."  
  
"I want you." She said pulling him to her as she kissed him again. "I want You Cullen. No one else. Only you."  
  
He then slowly slid his hands down her slender frame, his fingertips memorizing every curve as he reached the band of her smalls. He slowly curled his fingertips around the band, sliding them down her legs, continuing till her feet slipped from the holes. he ran his fingertips back up along her legs, starting at the ankle as he wanted to remember every freckle, every piece of her. his fingers stopped at her thighs, noticing she was completely naked. His fingertips slowly wandered towards her center, sliding down across her fair haired skin, His fingertips paused as he felt her warmth, he noticed he was starring and he could hear her breathing as she watched him watching her. He looked up at her and kissed her, holding her against him with his other hand, as the one below slowly ran its fingertips against her folds, he could feel the moisture upon his fingers as he slowly dipped a finger inside her.  
  
She moaned softly threw their kiss. her arms draped over his shoulders as one hand ran up threw his hair. her nails gently scratched against his scalp.  
  
He enjoyed her touch as he slowly dipped a second finger inside of her, he slowly moved his fingers as if motioning for her to come closer to him.  
  
She rolled her hips against his hand as another moan escaped. her breathing sputtered as the sensation swept over her. The Man she loved, finally touching her like she'd dreamed about for the past months. IF it were a cruel trick of the fade, how she would curse Andraste's name if she awoke now.  
  
He felt her tighten around him as he slowly grazed his thumb against her nub. His thumb rolled in a small circle, as his fingers motioned inside her He growled in his throat, as he wanted more.  
  
The hand in his hair pulled his face to hers as she hungrily kissed him, moaning as he lifted his fingers higher within her. Her other hand slid down the center of his chest, then down his abdomen, to the top of his smalls. she slid her hand under them. he shivered just barely as she touched him. her fingers sliding coaxingly up the length of him. She wanted more of him.  
  
He slowly slid his fingers from her pulling his smalls down quickly as he stood in front of her their clothes piled around his feet. He gently pulled her closer to the edge of the table. He broke their kiss as he looked down between them, She pressed her cheek to his, her hair falling from the ponytail, the hair tie touching her shoulder with most of her hair free from it.  
  
He bit his lip as he positioned himself before her, slowly he guided himself into her as he felt her tighten around him, squeezing him as he slowly pushed. She moaned and shook a little in his hands.  
  
"Are you.. alright?" he paused.  
  
"Yes," she said breathy. she kissed his cheek then along his neck. He slowly pulled from her almost till he was out, then slowly back inside.  
  
how she felt. She was warm, and wet. He tried not to focus solely on the pleasure he was feeling, but Maker strike him, he couldn't help himself. His thrusts slowly grew as he found a rhythm, matching her labored slow breaths of pleasure. His hand held her between her shoulders as she arched her back to him. She bit her lip as her eyes closed. He enjoyed watching her as he thrust slow. Feeling himself building. her nails bared into his shoulders as he growled, she moaned, her mouth open as it escaped her lips. her body trembled as she tightened around him.  
  
Almost.  
  
He thrusted again, and again, knowing he couldn't make it much longer.  
  
"Oh Cullen," she praised his name in a whisper before she moaned again, her head leaned back as she came.  
  
He smirked a little from her words as he kissed her neck. She hissed with pleasure as he still thrusted, speeding up thrust by thrust gradually.  
  
Her moans grew as she couldn't hold back, forgetting all of where they were.  
  
he groaned as he thrusted one, two, three more times into her before he exhaled in another throaty growl, spilling his seed into her, still rocking his hips as she shivered, her own pressed against him as he filled her, riding the waves of pleasure that overflowed from every part of his body. He felt his legs were even trembling a little as he rested his weight on the arm that wasn't holding Narrisa to him against the table for support.  
  
She kissed him deeply as she was still trembling from the pleasure herself. her hands wrapping around his neck.  
  
He parted his lips from hers as he looked into her eyes. "I love you Narrisa,"  
  
She sighed then breathed in deep trying to find her voice. "I love you too Cullen." She nuzzled her cheek against his as they both came down from their highs.

Once he could feel his legs he slid back from her, out from her. He bit his lip as he thought a second.

"What are you thinking?" she said, her cheeks were still a little pink from the passion.

"Honestly?" He smiled. "That I'm a lucky man." He slid his hands under her bum, picking her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hold on, taking you to bed."

"But I'd need my clothes,"

"My bed, not yours."

"Oh," she giggled. "Ok," She held onto him tightly as he carried her to the ladder then up it, slowly. He then gently laid her down on the bed and joined her by her side. She curled up beside him as they looked up at the night sky threw the hole in his roof.  
  
  
  


________________

  
  
  
   
Dorian held out his hand as he stood on the greenery in front of Skyholds great hall beside Varric. They had been standing there Maker knows how long. He held out his hand at the dwarf for his winnings.  
  
"No little ones yet..." Varric was already feeling better from the events of earlier. He did miss Hawke, but knew Hawke went out the way he wanted. Fire balls blazing and all Glorious, worthy of the great hero he was, it made him accept it a little easier.  
  
He scoffed at the dwarf. "9 from tonight then," he reached back into his pocked and tossed more coins into Varric's hand.  
  
"Alright Sparkler," He smirked as they both headed to the tavern.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene always pops up after Adamant. I felt like it was a little odd, seeing what had just happened before, and there was no mentioning of it before the scene, soo its been tweaked.


	11. Corypheus must Die

They were closing in on Corypheus. Emotions ran high, they were so close to ridding all of Thedas of this evil, but at what cost? No one was sure of anything. All Cullen knew was his Narrisa would be there, at the center of it all.

They had gathered in the War Room discussing the final strategy of battle, just as Narrisa's hand started to crackel and glow. Everyone looked to her. She grasped her wrist as she cringed from the force of its crackles. Then the room slowly filled with a light green fog coming from the light showing threw the windows. Another hole in the sky, forming over the Ruins of the Sacred Ashes.

“I guess Corypheus hasn't planned on waiting. Hes in the Valley of Sacred Ashes,” Narrisa just looked at the hole in the sky.

“You either close the Breach once more, or it swallows the world,” Morrigan replied.

“But thats Madness!! Wouldn't it kill him as well?” Josephine worried.

Leliana and Josephine looked towards Cullen as his eyes bounced between the two slowly, his mind going over what to do. “We have no forces to send with you, we must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds.”

“He knows that,” Narrisa replied. “That's why hes here now. He expects us to wait...”

Cullen understood what she was saying. She was right. It had to end now. “Very well, we'll gather whom we can and head out straight away...” he gulped back the lump building in his throat then they all left the war room.

“Are you going to be ok Lady Trevelyan. I heard you were sick this morning,” Josephine said to Narrisa in the hallway before Cullen passed by. “Are you sure you can...”

“It must be done,” Narrisa said interupting her dismissing Josephine's worries as she shook her head, one hand placed against her stomach. She quickly removed her hand as she saw him walk by.

Cullen walked straight for the chantry room in Skyhold to say a prayer before they left. Maybe it would be that last little bit of luck they would need. She would need.

He walked into the chantry and closed the door behind him. He knelt before the Statue of the Maker and laid his forehead against his praying hands. “Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide, I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker's light and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.”

“Oh,”Narrisa said as she realized he was praying. She hadn't expected to see him here before they left.

“You may stay,”

“A prayer for you?” she asked stepping closer to him, closing the door behind her.

“For those we have lost... and those I'm afraid to lose.”

“You're... afraid?” she hesitated as she spoke.

“Of course I am. We are about to encounter our most deadly foe. All he has done, what more is he capable of? We must draw strength wherever we can.” he stood up and began pacing the room. “And you'll be thrown into his path... again.” He paused as he hung his head as he spoke quietly. “Andraste preserve me, I... must send you to him.”

Narrisa rushed into his arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “What if... Cullen if I don't...”

“Maker, No,” He held her tightly to his chest as his hand ran threw her hair, he leaned his face down to hers. “You will come back. You must”

“I hope so,” her voice quivered as she was trying to hold herself together. She couldn't let it all go. Not now.

“The thought of losing you...” He paused as he held her tightly. “I can't.”

Then she remembered, “I have your coin... I have your luck...” she pulled the coin from her breast band, she kept it by her heart. “If it works I'll come back.”

“That's less comforting than I had hoped,” he said cracking a small smile as he looked at her hand at the coin. “Keep it close, and come back to me.”

“I will,” she placed it back into her breast band. “Is that an order Commander?”

“No," he couldn't help but smirk a little. “But as one of your Advisers, I strongly would recommend it.”

He gently pulled her face up to his with his fingertips against her cheek and kissed her. He didn't care where they were standing. They didn't have the time left to worry about such things. Their kiss started slow and tender, but with each moment their lips parted, the kiss to follow was more loving and heartfelt. His hand slid threw her hair as hers ran against the back of his neck. Just then the bell rang threw Skyhold. The time had come. He didn't want to let her go, he held onto her in his arms. “I love you Narrisa.”

“I love you too,” she said to him.

He knew they would need to go. He forced himself to let his arms fall from her. As he turned to walk out the door, he felt her hand grab his.

“One more for extra luck,” she said as she was obviously holding back her fearful tears.

“Anything for you,” he quickly turned back to her kissing her again. One last kiss before their battle with  Corypheus.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

They only had a few soldiers they could spare from Skyhold without leaving the keep unguarded, but Leliana, Cullen, Narrisa and all her Companions headed for the breach. They traveled silently.

When they had made it to the ruins, they spotted him, Corypheus, standing before them with his glowing Orb in hand.

“We need that orb,” Solas said looking over to Narrisa.

“Of course,” she nodded back to him. The group dismounted as they walked up to the figure.

“Tell me... Where is your Maker now?” Corypheus's voice boomed. “Call him. Call down his wrath upon me. You cannot, for he does NOT Exist. I am Corypheus, I SHALL Deliver you from this LIE in which you linger. Bow before your new god and be spared.”

Three soldiers looked to each other before charging the man. “NEVER!”

“As you wish...” Then with a flick of his wrist he sent a wave of magic bursting against the soldiers, knocking them back as they cried in the agony. He then spawned Demons forth from the ground.

“Soldiers!” Cullen's voice rang, “Control the Demons.” The loyal soldiers done as told. Their training put to great use as they made quick work of the ones that spawned.

Narrisa stepped forward with all those she was close to. She pulled her daggers from their sheaths and readied herself.

“I Knew you would come.”

“It ends here Corypheus.”

He let out a boom of laughter, “And so it shall,” His arms lowered as the magic crackled in his long spindly fingertips. The ground began to rumble under everyones feet. They all fell to their knees as the ground began to break apart under them.

“Narrisa!” Cullen yelled as he noticed the ground she was on began lifting.

She turned to look at him, just before the land lifted up to the sky. 

He looked around, She wasn't alone on that rock, Dorian Cassandra and Bull managed to be with her.

“More Demons!” Varric yelled as he got to his feet.

“ATTACK!” the Commander demanded. Everyone began tearing threw the waves after waves that rushed them.

They could still hear Corypheus speak from high in the sky

“You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are. A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all. Which of us is worthy of Godhood.”

“I WILL END YOU!,” She yelled to him. “For Thedas, For the Inquisition!”

Morrigan in her new found dragon form swooped down attacking Corypheus' dragon as the battle raged.

The demons were relentless on the troops below the fighting that was happening above on the floating rock. 

“Commander I don't know how much longer we can stand!” Blackwall stated as he stood beside Cullen, fending off his flank. Some of the other soldiers had already fell to the onslaught.

“I'M RUNNING OUT OF ARROWS!!!!!” Sera yelled as she was furiously firing.

“We must not GIVE!” Cullen then angrily struck at the terror that came for him as he let out an angry yell. “KEEP FIGHTING!”

Solas' eyes would dart nervously from the battle then up to the rock, He was doing his best to mend wounds with his magic, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up.

“Let it end HERE!” Corypheus' voice boomed from above. “Let the skies BOIL. Let the world be rent ASUNDER!”

The battling raged on as bright lights shined and sparked from the rock above, like lighting in the sky, bolts of red and green.

“Not like this!” I have walked the halls of the Golden City! Crossed the Ages... DUMAT! Ancient ones! I beseech you! If you exist, if you ever TRULY existed.... AID ME NOW!” his voice was silenced, just as a large bolt of green rushed into the hole in the sky. The rocks from the floating land mass began crumbling slowly falling back to the ground.

“You wanted INTO the FADE?” Narrisa yelled. They all could hear as Corypheus began screaming in agony and then his screams stopped.

The floating rock crumbled more furiously as those below ran for cover.

Once the dust settled, Narrisa stood up, she was alone in the rubble. “Maker please say I'm not in the Fade again...” She placed her hand upon her stomach again, quickly removing it as she spotted Solas. He was slowly making his way over to the remains of the broken orb. She walked over to him.

“Solas...”

“The orb...” he whispered.

“I'm so sorry,” she laid her hand on his shoulder. 

“It is not... your fault.”

“There is more isn't there?”

“It was not supposed to happen this way. No matter what comes, I want you to know you shall always have my respect.”

Narrisa nodded to Solas. 

“Inquisitor? Are you alive?” Cassandra called out. Everyone else was waiting in silence looking at the rubble before them. She slowly made her way down the ruins towards them.

“Victorious, I see. What a novel result,” Morrigan said holding her side. She was wounded from the battle. “And it seems the Breach is finally closed.”

Cullen let out a sigh of relief.

“Did you have any doubt?” Narrisa smiled as she looked up to the sky. “Now lets get back to Skyhold.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

As they returned to Skyhold everyone in the keep cheered. Josephine waited at the gates standing stoic beaming with a smile.

Cullen and Leliana walked beside Narrisa as they led the group. Names being cheered from the people. When they reached the top. Narrisa turned around and waved to the people below. Just as she dropped her arm, Cullen couldn't wait. He gently grabbed her hand with his as she turned to him. They wrapped their arms around each other, as more cheers rang from the people down below.

“KISS HER!!!!” Sera screamed above the cheering.

Cullen gently placed his hand to Narrisa's cheek as he did so. She was now here, with him. No Corypheus to interfere and put her in danger. He didn't care who saw his love for her. 

“Now that's, a kiss,” Sera smiled folding her arms as she stood watching up.

“9 from tonight,” Dorian said before anyone else could place their bets.

“Damn...” Bull said as he had pulled coin from his pocket, but he was to slow.

“Alright Sparkler.” Varric held out his hand as Dorian dropped the coin.

“Nah,” Sera said dropping a few into Varric's hand. “7 or 8 I'd say. Put me down for both.”

“What?” Dorian protested folding his arms. “Your math is wrong.”

“Maker have mercy on you all,” Cassandra shook her head.

“Lighten up Seeker,” Varric smiled. “Its time to Celebrate.”

“I don't see how betting on these matters is part of the celebration. They aren't even married.”

“Don't have to be married to produce children,” Bull stated.

“Excellent point.” Dorian smiled. “So see Cassandra. Place a bet, live a little join in on the fun to be had.”

She just scoffed.

“I think its about time I start writing again,” Varric smiled looking up as Narrisa and her Advisers made their way into the Great Hall. “Though I doubt anyone would believe a word.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

“A word my lady,” Leliana said as she pulled Narrisa to the side. “My agents have found no trace of Solas... He has simply vanished. If he does not wish to be found, there's likely nothing we can do. But I will keep looking.”

“Why would he just leave? Something must be wrong.”

“You said he was upset about the orb.”

“That can't be the only reason.” Narrisa looked into the Hall as Nobles had gathered, already partaking in the celebration. “Keep looking.”

“As you say Inquisitor.” They then joined as her Companions from the battle made their way up the stairs behind them. “Enjoy the evening while you can Inquisitor.” Leliana then left her side knowing she had work to do, to find Solas.

“Am I imagining it, or do we have a moment to breathe?” Cullen whispered as he walked up beside her.

“We have a moment.” She sighed as she smiled leaning against him slightly.

He chuckled then looked around the room. “I think you're right. You brought us here. You are the proof that the Inquisition made a difference. That we will continue to do so.”

“Our soldiers put their trust in you Cullen. Without you, we couldn't of done any of this. Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you,” he whispered against her cheek turning around looking off to another table as others were looking and whispering. “You gave me a chance to... to prove myself. In your place I'm not sure I would have done the same... Now, I should let you... mingle. I'm sure everyone desires your attention... as much as I might want to steal it all for myself.”

“As you say Commander,” She smiled as she playfully bumped her hip gently against his before stepping away to mingle with others.

He walked over and sat down beside Cassandra. She was actually smiling. “A smile on your face? Varric send you the new book of Swords and Shields?”

“How did you?” she gasped at him. 

“I heard it from a little Birdy,” Cullen chuckled. 

“I swear I'm going to ring that dwarf's neck, and our Inquisitor's.” she then sighed.

“No, this is the perfect time to smile.”

“It is. It seemed an impossible task: defy the Chantry, build the Inquisition from nothing, DEFEAT a creature that would be a god, and yet here we all are. Celebrating.”

“CULLY WULLY!” Sera said wrapping her arms around his shoulders behind him interrupting. “So you and Tits and Bits.”

“Maker please,” He paused. “Can't you call her by another name? At least around visitors to Skyhold.”

“Why?”

“Never mind.” he realized she was lost in the reason why it would be inappropriate. 

“Oh...Kay,” She hesitated. “Anyway, going to Marry her now?”

“We aren't discussing that,” Cullen said as he shook his head taking a sip from the glass before him.

“FINE!” Sera said as she turned heel, “I'll take that as a yes.” She then giggled as she skipped off.

“Are you?” Cassandra asked looking at him, her smile was so huge.

“No, not yet.” he shook his head. “I've not yet properly courted her.”

“Commander,” Cassandra laid her hands on the table. “You obviously care a great deal for this woman. Plus I know you've wrote to your sister about her. Quit stalling. With all threats taken care of, there is no reason for you not to.”

  
“I have not...” he protested as his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

Cassandra just looked at him.

“Ok, so I have wrote to Mia about her, but I haven't even met her parents.”

“That will be fun. You meeting her Noble parents.”

Cullen swallowed hard. He knew he hadn't even thought about that. With all that had been happening. He would eventually have to meet them if he wished them to be together. He looked around as he spotted Narrisa again, she was slowly greeting everyone on her pathway to her quarters. “We aren't discussing this further,” He said as he laid his glass back to the table before standing up and walking around the edge of the party towards her door just as she was about to exit.

“You almost managed to slip away,” He said coming up behind her. She turned around with her back against the door as she couldn't help but bite her lip as she tried not to smile, failing.

“I thought I might claim more of your attention after all,” he stood close to her as he placed his hand on the door above her shoulder.

“And now that you have it,” She said as she began to open the door. “Is there something on your mind?” she smirked up at him as she slowly took two steps into the stairwell.

Oh how her smirk drove him wild. “Everything,” he bit his scarred lip as he followed her closing the door behind him as they escaped the noise of the party. She giggled playfully as he chased her up the stairs grabbing her, spinning her to face him at the top of the stairs pulling her close for a deep kiss. 

When the kiss parted he looked into her eyes. “The battle's over, there will be a new Divine... yet I don't care about anything other than you being alive, here with me.”

She smiled at him kissing him tenderly, “Cullen...”

“I don't know what happens after this,”

“Neither do I,” she slid her hand down his arm as her fingers intertwined with his. She then led him over to the balcony outside her window. She then placed her other hand on her stomach as she looked out over the keep.

“Everything alright?” he asked noticing her actions.

“Y-yes,” she smiled. “Just a little queasy. It will pass.” She sighed.

“What is it?”

“I uh...” she hid her face with her hand as she looked at her feet.

Cullen began processing the signs. His eyes widened at the thought. “Are you..?”

“I don't know,” she shook her head responding quickly.

“Makers breath,” he stepped beside her resting against the railing. “I guess.... I should... meet your parents?”

“You don't have to do that,” she laid her hands on the railing, her face was pale from the nerves. “I know I love you, I don't care what they would say or think.”

“But its the right thing to do.” Cullen said turning her to him as he spoke. “I love you, and I'd brave meeting your Noble family to make everything right by you.”

“I don't know whom I'm more afraid of you meeting... My mother or my brother Eric...” she shook her head.

“For you, I'd do anything,” he kissed her tenderly, He slid his hand against her cheek rolling his fingertip in the tendril that was lose before placing it behind her ear.

“Are you sure?” she laughed quietly. “Once we reach there it won't be quite as simple as turning around.”

“Of course,” he chuckled. “They can't be that bad. We'll make preparations as soon as your ready.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also Tips / Critiques Welcomed. I want to get better at writing and can't happen if don't learn.


End file.
